Did You Just Kiss Me! ( WHY!)
by FullmetalSoMaKyorulover222
Summary: Ed and Winry had never really figured they could be anything but friends, but what happens when Ed acts on an impulse! Will things go horribly wrong! Will Winry realize she loves Ed? Or will she end up somewhere she doesn't belong? Will she get an unexpected visitor, that could change her whole perception? Will I ever end this freaken intro? The answer to the last one is yes...
1. AWKWARDNESS

Disclaimer: I own none of this Fullmetal Alchemist shit

Plot: Ed has come back for ANOTHER automail fix, but somethings else is wrong... ( Based off of brotherhood)

" Winry! Our favorite customers our here!", Granny Pinacho shouted up through the floorboards, she was busy making dinner when she looked out the window and saw them! Winry smiled to herself, picking up her wrench; she had some lesson teaching to do! Ed and Al were approaching the house slowly, seeing as Al had just recently got his body back and it was still very fragile.

" You ready to go home brother?", Al asked excitedly, he hadn't been home since the fight in Central. Ed just shrugged, he knew Winry would kill him for the automail being broken.

" Hey idiot!" Ed heard Winry's voice and looked up to see her and a wrench about to bash in his face!

*BAM*

Next thing Ed knew he was inhaling a dirt path, and Al was just laughing!

" Haha very funny as usual Winry but I can't get up cause of my arm and Al's too weak still!", Ed shouted up, and he sounded damn angry. Winry just laughed and sent him one of her signature smiles, leaving the patio and going back into her room.

" You so like her brother!", Al whisper-screamed once he knew Winry couldn't hear him. Ed just rolled his eyes, honestly he couldn't believe some of the ridiculous things that came out of his brothers mouth! Ed finally got stabilization of his body and stood up by the miracle of having a metal leg. He dug the heel into the dirt and hauled himself up, not the most fun way but it worked.

" No I don't! Sometimes I think she forgets I'm still human and I can die of a concussion!", Ed ranted, rubbing his aching head with his one good arm. Looking up to see Winry standing in the doorway staring at them, a smile on her face.

" Hey Al, welcome back! Me and granny made some pie, want some?", Winry asked, leaning on the doorframe already knowing their response. Al's face lit up at the mention of pie, Winry had made it many times but he didn't actually get to eat it since he had no body for a while.

" Yes brother I can finally try some of Winry's awesome pie!", Al shouted, looking at his brother with amazement. Ed had to admit Winry's pie was something worth getting excited about, but for him it wasn't the pie that excited him about this trip... Although he would never admit it, it was really great to see Winry again!

" Ya lets go Al.", Ed looked at Winry, and smiled a little; assisting his brother to the doorway.

At dinner...

" So Ed how's... well I guess life? What are you guys gonna do now that Al has his body back?", Winry asked, forking in a mouthful of pie. Al was shoveling the pie in so fast that he didn't have time to even hear the question, Ed on the other hand didn't know how to answer that. he honestly hadn't even thought about what they were gonna do now!

" Um I don't know, maybe stay around here a little while if that's ok with you? Just until Al is strong enough to get around easily again.", Ed pondered out loud, looking at Pinacho. She just smiled and nodded, he should know he's always welcome around here!

" Of course Ed!", Winry chimed in, trying to be cheerful. Ed just gave her an odd look considering he had busted his automail again, why wasn't she trying to kill him?!

" So Al how does it feel to have the old body back?", Winry smiled, getting up to clear the dishes from the table. Al had pie all over his face but he was finally done, so he could speak.

" It's great cause now I can eat your pie until I get fat, fat, fat!", Al stretched standing up from a long and filling meal. Everyone laughed, that was so Al!

" Oh Winry I can take care of the dishes, why don't you check on Ed's automail. It has been a while y'know!", Pinacho suggested, setting her pipe down on the table. Winry smiled over at Ed and nodded, accepting her offer.

" Sure granny, that is if Ed is up to it. I know its kinda late and all but" " It's fine Winry, lets just go." Ed interrupted, he just wanted to get straight to the point. His voice did sound a bit irritated, then again he was always a little edgy being back home. Winry kinda shrugged and shuffled down the hall, Ed followed uncomfortably behind. Once she was inside her room she headed straight for her desk, looking for the right tools to take of his arm. Ed sat on the edge of her patients table as always, removing his shirt. Winry sighed, finally finding the right tool and turning around to Ed.

" Oh wow!", Winry mumbled dropping her tool, gawking at his abs. She could swear they were not this big last time, not even close! Ed just looked at her, he didn't know what she had just said or what was going on for that matter. He yawned and stretched, his pecks dancing. Winry was trying to snap out of this, she didn't want to get caught in this!

" Uh so why don't we get started Ed...", Winry gave a small smile, gesturing him to lay down on the bed. Ed nodded slightly and leaned back on the mattress, he really hated the disconnecting and reconnecting of the nerves! Winry hovered over his body trying to see his arms structure and detail more close up, so she knew exactly where to unscrew it. Ed felt hot on the bed there, with Winry leaning over him and he didn't know why. His face turned a bit red as he saw her busily at work, watching her face; so focused. Her hair pulled back into a nice slick ponytail, only a few threads of her blonde hair abe to escape. She noticed his odd look out of the corner of her eye, and moved her head over giving him a perplexed look. Her face was like 6 inches away from his and he didn't know why he was having some weird urges.

" I just wanna apologize in advance for what I'm about to do...", Ed whispered, watching her face turn even more confused than before. He reached hand up and held her chin, leaning in and kissing her lips softly! Winry felt exclamation points going off all around her head, she couldn't believe this was happening! She could taste his lips and it felt so good, she didn't wanna let go! She slowly kissed him back, he felt her pushing back now and felt happier! It was so wrong but it felt oh so right! He felt her lips go from just being kissed, to her lips curving into a smile; it was small but it was there.

Winry felt Ed's lips slowly pulling away and opened her eyes, she still wasn't sure if that had just really happened or not. Ed's lips retracted and he laid his head back down on the bed, but oddly enough he left his hand on her cheek.

" Did you just...?!", Winry began to ask, but just saw Ed start nodding like he couldn't believe it either. Their eyes were both bulging out of their heads, so damn awkward! Ed quickly pulled his hand off her cheek now, seeing her face turning pale but her cheeks turning red. She thought she was going to explode! Ed's face also turned red, he didn't know why she was blushing when he was the one who kissed her! Winry stood up straight now, turning away from him; she needed a second to recuperate. She lifted her fingers to her lips, she was in awe. That was the best feeling she had ever felt in her whole life, oh Ed!

" You bastard why did you just kiss me like that!?", Winry shouted turning back around, and smiling and angry looking. It wasn't the most attractive look yet Ed was still turned on by it! Why was he so attracted to her all of a sudden?! That's when it hit him, that it wasn't all of a sudden! It had been 15 years in the making, and he finally realized it!

" I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You must have hated it, sorry.", Ed apologized, disappointed that she seemed to have hated it. Winry tried to stay angry but the look on her face wore down after a little while. She grinned slightly, her emotions were all strained right now. She didn't know if she was happy he did it or pissed that he had the nerve to!

" No, you shouldn't have done it cause now you have to do it again stupid!", Winry smiled weakly, she was running out of breath after all of this shit. Ed's face turned even redder, as he sat up a little to see her face more clearly.

" Oh dear god she's serious!", Ed thought, and he was strangely glad. She had her whole body shaking a little, still deciding whether saying that was a good idea or not; she was nervous as hell! Ed sat up and looked into her face, for some reason he felt a little scared; it showed too!

" Ed are you ok? Just relax, you don't have to it was just a-", Winry's awkward ramble was stopped by Ed finally pushing his lips to hers again, this time it was sweet and quick. Even though it was just for a second, it felt so amazing! They both felt it, though Ed would never act like he liked it that much. This time Winry pulled her lips off of his, she didn't know exactly how to respond to this. Both of their faces had no response, though they both looked satisfied.

" Well on that awkward note, lets get started on your arm!", Winry smiled cheerfully.


	2. The Bro Talk

" You really should take better care of your arm you know, I spend alot of time and hard work on it. Then you just go out and decide to do something stupid and destroy it again!", Winry complained, observing to wires and scrap metal that was left hanging off of the base of his automail arm. Ed rolled his eyes, he had heard it all before and didn't wanna hear it again.

" I know, I know!", He scoffed, waving down her advice. Winry's eyes darkened, she didn't know how to feel right now; should she be angry? Winry just looked at it one more time, trying to estimate how long it'll take to make a new one. The damage was pretty bad.

" 4 days, that'll be how long it'll take. Of course I have a spare for you until then, but of course I'll be done with the new one before you even get used to it. So don't stress if it feels a little odd.", Winry explained, bending down and pulling her spare out from under the bed. She had her special things in a bin for safe keeping under there, so she just pulled the extra arm out for now. Looking at his arm's position, she quietly used her pliers to yank away old crap off the base. Once she was done she warned him about connecting the nerves.

" Alright we gotta connect the nerves now Ed. Ready?", Winry bit her lip, watching him nod slightly. You were never ready for that kind of pain so what else was he supposed to do! Winry twisted the clench and saw Ed flinch.

" Ow, Damn! I always hate that part the most!", Ed complained, rubbing the steel now where his arm was. Winry was right it did feel a little weird but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with.

Overall it turned out alright, it seemed that way as Winry backed away from the bed and sat back down in her desk chair. She was tired, it wasn't like working with automail was easy! She collapsed into the chair, pulling her goggles off and flinging them across the room carelessly. Ed stood up now still shirtless, and waved his new arm around a little to test it out.

" How's it feel Ed?", Winry yawned, she was tired but also wanted to make sure it was working right. Ed watched it a little more, twisting it and turning it; making sure the wires weren't putting too much pressure on the connected veins. He looked up not exactly smiling, but there was no denying that he was still blushing from earlier. Winry had simply tried to push that from her mind for a little while, during her work she didn't have time to think about his soft lips. His seductive smile, his amazing body, his sweet voice, his adorable personality and size! Who was she kidding he had it all!

" It works great thanks.", He sorta mumbled awkwardly. Winry smiled, she was glad as long as he was glad. She stretched again and just looked at him, she really didn't know what to say anymore. Ed picked up his shirt and pulled it back on and down over his body quickly, she was done now and it was cold; so ya.

" Well see ya later I guess!", Winry smiled waving to him as he headed out, he waved back and was out of there. Ed was finally able to breath when he got out of her room, he basically gasped for air at that point!

" AL-LLLLLLLL!", Ed found himself outside screaming frantically, running around like a spaz. When Al heard his brother he ran outside into the front yard, he thought Ed was being murdered or something! Al was really mad that he had scared him like that but really glad that Ed wasn't dead.

" What is it brother!?", Al shouted equally as loud, just to annoy Ed. Ed sat down covering his ears on the edge of the porch, they had things to discuss. Al followed watching his brother looking kinda depressed now, sitting down next to him.

" What is it really brother?", Al asked sincerely, he really wanted to know. Ed sighed it was hard for him to tell anyone especially his own brother, what if Al laughed at him or said I told you so!

" I-its Winry!", Ed blurted, he didnt know how to explain it so he just went with that. His face was still red from earlier but, Al didnt seem to notice. Al just sat there like he was waiting for more.

" What about Winry?!", Al asked gritting his teeth, sometimes his brother was so vague! Ed didnt really want to tell Al cause then he would say "I told you so".

" Ok i'll tell you if you promise not to freak out or anything. Its really no big deal.", Ed sighed, deciding whether it was a bad idea or not. Al didn't know what Ed was about to say, but it sounded like a big deal to him. Whenever Ed said something was no big deal it meant that it was a huge deal, and Al knew it.

" Of course I won't brother, I promise!", Al vowed, not even sure if he could keep it. Al usually freaks out over the simplest things so this oughta be interesting.

" I-I kissed Winry!", Ed burst, shying away from Al; he felt so weird saying that out loud. Al's face burst with excitement yet he said nothing, knowing it would upset Ed. Al had no clue this was coming, and he didn't know what to say but...

" I told you so!", Al giggled, he was so giddy that his brother finally kissed her! Sure Al liked Winry a little but he knew Winry and Ed were meant to be together. Ed rolled his eyes, he knew Al would say that.

" So when are you going on a 1st date?", Al squealed trying to contain himself. Ed just looked at him like "What?", Al didn't understand the circumstances here.

" What are you talking about Al? Were not dating or anything, like together. We just kissed thats all!", Ed made clear. Ed knew that didn't really make any sense but thats what happened. Al was just confused now, I mean what could he really say now.

" Long story short: I realized I like her, I kissed her, I kissed her again, we finished my automail awkwardly, then I left, and now I don't know where we stand!", Ed broke it down for Al. Al just sat there and thought, hitting a lightbulb at kissed again. He looked at his brother wildly for a second, kinda scaring him.

" Brother you said you kissed her again, as in you pulled away then leaned in again? Why?", Al asked, and he was looking for some answers! Ed thought for a second, thought back to that moment.

" Well our faces were both really red, and I couldn't believe that I had just kissed her. By the look on her face she couldn't believe it either. Then she stood up and yelled at my asking why I kissed her, so obviously she doesn't know I like her. I was too embarrassed to tell her that I like her so I just apologized, telling her I'm sorry if she hated it. Then she smiled and told me to kiss her again!", Ed went through the whole moment there explaining everything to Al. Al got just what he wanted from that explanation, and now he had an explanation!

" Dude Winry likes you! You both like each other but won't admit it and thats why its so awkward! That's where you stand. Why else would she have you kiss her a second time?", Al felt like this should have been obvious but, knew his big brother was unusually dense. Ed's face just turned even more red, this was getting more awkward by the second and Winry wasn't even here. Plus Ed wasn't the type to admit his feelings to other people, so why did he feel this way about Winry? Sure she's beautiful, and nice to them a lot, fixes his automail, even travels out to them when Ed's hurt himself so bad that he can't get home! That's why he loves her.

" Hey Al i'll admit you gotta point, but I can't just tell her I like her. That would feel way too weird, maybe this whole thing is way too weird.", Ed pondered out loud standing up from the porch, ready to drop the subject. Al reached up and with his weak little arm, and yanked Ed's body back down; this wasn't over!

" No brother it's not. You're just too weird, you're the only thing standing in the way of yourself. I have been waiting for years for this to finally happen and I'm not letting you throw it away on a stupid whim like this! Your refusing to accept your own feelings for another person, just face it bro. You're in love!" Al told Ed off like he was the older brother. Ed shivered at the word "Love", he wasn't really comfortable with that word.

" I'm not the lover type Al, I'm a fighter. I don't like love, its just painful. Just like everything else in life. It'll turn out just like the philosophers stone, it comes right into your grasp then slips away before you even know it. I'm forever alone dude, plus I would never wanna put Winry through this kinda pain.", Ed admitted, lowering himself back down onto the step, and laying his head on his hand; looking depressed. Al didn't know what to say to his brother anymore, he was a tough nut to crack.

" But are you sure that 20 years from now, when everyone else has a family you're not going to regret giving up on Winry? When she possibly has to settle for someone else all because you gave up brother? I think she would be in more pain if you didn't try, you don't have to call it love y'know. Just call it "a lot of like." That way the word love won't get in your way, and you could stop being a wimp!" Al looked at his brother, he looked so defeated. Hearing these words Ed perked up a bit, knowing Al was right. Sometimes he really hated when Al was right about this kinda stuff, it always came back to bite him in the butt!

" Y-you're right Al, I have to at least try. The problem is though it's been so awkward between us lately, well since we kissed earlier. What do I do?", Ed begged for his help, standing up and beginning to pace around. Even though they were outside Al could feel the difference between the wind and Ed's pacing draft. Ed wasn't particularly good at this kinda stuff, he had been fighting evil homo homunculi for the past 3 years! he wasn't very affectionate to begin with either, he was bad with showing emotions!

" Aw damn it! So I've been thinking about everything we've talked about before, and maybe some of her visual cues that I may not have picked up on. But nothing useful comes up, besides some occasional hair flipping which I think all girls do! Al damn this is hard! So I could decrypt Dr. Marcoh's insane research on the Philosopher's stone but, I can't crack a freakin' girl code! Grrr!", Ed was starting to break down, and when he got mad like this it was bad! Al knew he had to calm him down somehow or this would be impossible to figure out!

" Brother it's gonna be ok, I've seen the way she looks at you. She likes you, a lot!", Al coaxed. Ed stopped pacing momentarily and looked at Al for signs of that being a lie. Al was dead serious, that was one of the many things that he had a keen eye for noticing. (Well that and stray cats!)

" Ok, I'm gonna see if I can talk to her without freaking out first!" Ed smiled, he was putting in an effort. This was a hard thing for him to understand much less do! Al just gave him two thumbs up as Ed walked off.


	3. Just Can't Escape Central!

Meanwhile Winry was up her room, laying on her bed. She was on her back curled in a ball around her favorite pillow and looking out her window. It was dark outside now, and Winry was still tired! She was in physical and mental shock! For some reason though she couldn't sleep, probably because of Ed! She could only think about when he just kissed her, again probably from the shock. He had never even shown any kind of hint that he was gonna do it until then! Her lips still tingled from that moment and she didn't know what to do. She tried to play it off cool right after it happened by just working on his automail, but she was confused as hell!

" Why did Ed kiss me?", Winry asked herself over and over again, believing that the more times she asked the closer she would get to an answer. Winry finally turned off her tableside lamp, closed the curtain across her window, and shoved her face into her pillow. She knew that if she kept looking into the sky it would provide plenty of room for her mind to wander!

" More importantly why did I like it?", Winry whispered to herself, covering up her mouth as she finished her question. Her body flooded with a cold feeling all at once, like her veins were frozen. Not knowing what was going on was something Winry was used to since the Elric brothers never told her anything, but this time she wasn't ok with not knowing.

She needed someone to talk to about it, but who? Granny is so weird she would turn it into some big joke or something. She didn't really have any friends, which was sad but she invested most of her time on automail not shopping! Talking to Ed about this would be suicide!

"What about Al!?", Winry snapped her fingers, Al was like an impartial 3rd party! She knew that if she asked him not to tell Ed, he wouldn't. So that was it, tomorrow morning she would confront Al about it!

The Next Morning...

" Granny?", Al shouted, walking through the front door slowly. His back was starting to hurt a lot and he wanted to see if Granny had some pain medication. Pinacho was dusting her finest china in the family room when she heard him. She rolled her eyes, Al was always so full of life.

" Yes dear?", She replied, wheezing from the dust and climbing down from her little step stool. She brushed off her little apron, and padded across the room quickly. Al looked around the room, letting his eyes skim the cabinets and drawers. When he saw granny's eyes appear over the counter he sat down on a little stool across from her.

" Do we have any pain medication? My back joints are really starting to bug me!", Al complained, rubbing his tense shoulders. Pinacho looked at him for a minute as if trying to figure out the severity of the pain. Her eyes were like little wandering pupils in thin slits, Al could see them change directions every few seconds. Finally her eyes widened back up and a smile grew across her previously blank face. She picked up her pipe off of the countertop and took a quick puff, nodding. Ed's facial expression went unchanged and he could swear he could hear his own back creak.

" Yes hon, I'll get it for you. Oh and Winry went out a little while ago but wanted me to tell you that she really wanted to talk to you when she got back.", Pinacho informed Al, scuttling over towards the pill cabinets. Al looked down at his hands, wondering what Winry had to say that was so important. Plus it was just to him, this was usually wanted to talk to him and Ed! Was it about Ed!? Speaking of which where is Ed?!

" Granny have you seen Ed?", Al called out, standing up quickly. Pinacho just shook her head reluctantly, she wished she knew too. Al just turned and looked out the window, wishing he could get some answers to all of the questions that flooded his mind. He hadn't seen his beaten face since their conversation last night had taken a turn for the best... Or so it seemed at the time.

" Here you go Alphonse, if it still hurts let me know ok?", Pinacho instructed, dropping 2 opaque tablets into Al's weak little hand. Al nodded and thanked granny, swallowing the tablets. Al's face contorted and he shook his head, the flavor wasn't exactly pleasant.

" Why don't you go see if you can't find Ed?", Pinacho suggested, easing into her living room loveseat. Al was already pondering that, so granny's encouragement was all the more reason to go!

" I think I will, thanks granny.", Al replied urging his body out the doorway. He picked up his crutches right by the screen door and positioned them under his arms comfortably. Ed came out on to the porch and seized the area with his eyes, scanning his surroundings for any sign on his brother. Upon coming up short he began to search further into the grass. The mildewy substance on the grass wasn't exactly easy to deal with, Al almost fell a few times and the sun was constantly in his eyes.

Nonetheless he kept trudging, he was really worried about Ed's mental state. He seemed pretty fired up last night but he knows that Ed could crash at any second. Plus he never came home last night when he went marching off. There was a bit of a glare but Al could see an old Oak tree in the distance, he didn't remember that. It was right where there house used to be, and it had a plaque on it. As he got closer and closer the glare seemed to fade, and the plaque came into view. Once he squinted he could finally make it out as he made it to the odd tree.

" In memory of the Elric family. Planted on: **3****_.Oct.11_**

May this tree watch over Edward and Alphonse Elric wherever life takes them.

Planted by: (unreadable name)", Al read. What threw him for a loop was that he couldn't read who planted it. It was too dirty and rusted. Still whoever planted it must've know that was the date they left home and burnt their house down, but who? As he began to try to wipe the plate off, the dust filled his lungs making him cough. Al couldn't stop coughing, and had to try to back away from the plate for some air. As he was trying to move his crutches backwards his crutches hit a rock, causing him to collapse on to the ground.

" Hey Al! Are you ok!?" Al heard a familiar voice calling out to him in the distance, but he couldn't quite make out who it was. There was a big glare from the sun, but he could see Ed's unmistakable golden hair in his signature braid swinging in the distance.

" Brother!?", Al half asked, trying to make sure it wasn't a trick of the light. Once the figure approached him he knew it was Ed though, and was so glad to have found him.

(Or rather Ed found him, since he had fallen but that's not really important right now!)

" Ya Al it's me. What happened?", Ed smiled, helping his brother up from the wet grass. Al could feel some of the pain in his back coming back probably from the fall, he really needed to rebuild his strength. Al looked so crippled since he had gotten his body back and it made Ed worry all the more. Still it was his way of trying to be more like the big brother to Al, since he was always so immature.

" I-I just slipped and fell, I was actually looking for you. Where were you anyway? Why didn't you come home last night? Where's Winry, do you know?", Al spit out his questions a mile a minute, and Ed only caught half of what he was saying. Ed just shrugged at the first one, he didn't know why he didn't come home last night.

" I was just out, I fell asleep in the meadow last night looking up at the stars you know. It's been a while since we got to see a pure countryside sky at night you know, with all of our adventures and what not. I really have missed this place Al.", Ed answered looking around at the fields of green grass and trees. Breathing in the fresh air, and thinking out loud. Al nodded in agreement, he missed a lot about this place but, he knew that even if they had come back earlier it would mean they had given up. Which meant there really wouldn't have been worth it to not have his body back after all of that time, then all of the people like Lt. Hues would have died in vain.

" BOYS!", Pinacho shouted. Both Ed and Al swung their heads toward the house to see a small Pinacho running like crazy towards them. They could see the urgency and fear in her eyes, this couldn't be good; Ed could feel it in his gut.

" What is it granny!?", Ed shouted, both of them running to meet her. She stopped and broke down to her knees gasping for air. She was getting old and they both knew it, so she wouldn't be running like this for nothing. They both looked down at her, fear in both of their golden eyes, watching sweat drip down Pinacho's face.

" I-It's Winry... She's in Central, _**She's been arrested!"**_


	4. Because I-

_**I am SOOOOOOOO Sorry this chapter is nice and long though and its should satisfy for now! It has been about a MONTH since I updated and I am soo sorry i've had tons of hw and no writing time! :( But now its winter break and I'll try to squeeze in as many chapter as I can until the end, then i'll do my best to keep up when I get back! Thanks for reading, and remember to REVIEW!**_

" What the hell, Al how could she have gotten arrested!?" Ed grit his teeth in a snarl, they had just caught the soonest train to Central after Granny had talked to them. Ed still refused to believe that Winry would ever do something that could get her arrested!

" I don't know brother, but whatever happens I don't think she actually did anything. There's definitely something wrong here, and we're gonna find out what.", Al replied, rubbing his back tenderly. The train seats weren't the most comfortable, and by the look on Ed's face he could tell that Al was in pain. Ed sat in his seat impatiently, tapping his feet on the metal floor.

" Fullmetal that tapping sound is quite irritating, so much noise from such a small boy..." Ed heard a voice call out from somewhere in the train. He stopped moving all at once, he knew that wretched voice. Plus only one person calls him Fullmetal...

" Mustang! Roy Mustang, what are you doing here?", Ed growled, seeing him finally approach Ed's row. Sitting in an empty seat across from them Mustang grinned; making Ed and Al quite uncomfortable.

" Well hello there Fullmetal and Alphonse, what's bringing you to Central?", Roy asked in a nonchalant tone, laying his head on his palms. Ed knew the Colonel was hiding something by the guilty smile on his face. Al looked from his brother to Mustang, they seemed to keep eachothers gaze locked in. Ed didn't know what to say to the Colonel, he didn't know if the Colonel even knew about Winry; if he didn't he thought it best not to say anything about it.

" Just stuff, what about you Colonel?", Ed responded coolly trying to sound equally nonchalant. The Colonel nodded at Ed's response, but he knew it wasn't true; he could see right through Ed.

" Well I'm going to investigate a certain blonde automail mechanics arrest. I assume you're here to do the same, right Fullmetal?", Roy answered slyly, standing up slowly.

"Damn! So he does know!", Both Ed and Al thought, upon hearing what the Colonel had to say on the matter. Ed looked up at the Colonel, with more hatred than usual. The Colonel smiled knowing that was Ed's way of saying "Yes".

" Ya you got me, so what is she being charged with?", Ed sighed, thinking he could at least find out more about the case if he was stuck with the Colonel. Al could see the Colonel's lips turn upward a bit, what was he hiding?

" Ok truth be told she wasn't actually arrested for anything, she was reported to be checked into the military's mental hospital as of this morning. I thought the best way to get you to come to Central was to say she got arrested, or at least it would bring me some amusement. Hehe!", The Colonel grinned slyly, he had planned all of this!

"WHAT?! A mental hospital! Who would check her into a mental hospital!?", Ed exploded, the look in his eyes far from calm. This time it was the Colonel who sighed, he didn't know how to tell Ed or Al this; it's kind of an odd situation.

" Well, she checked herself in. She arrived in Central this morning and requested to be placed in a mental hospital, when someone requests like she did they basically have no choice but to accept and viola! One new mental hospital patient. I am sorry boys, but when we get to Central if you'd like you can come with me to the hospital. I don't exactly know if you'll be aloud to see her at this time, we'll have to check with the women in charge at the front desk.", Mustang explained, but at least he was offering to help to some extent. Ed looked at Al and they both nodded at the same time, they needed to see Winry; they wanted to know why!

" Fine. We need to see her, so whatever.", Ed replied, still not liking the Colonel one bit; but the Colonel could see the look deep in Ed's eye. Ed had a look that revealed more than just we need to see her, a general term it showed I need to see her in a personal term; he didn't know why but it was a little funny to the Colonel. Yet the Colonel just nodded and leaned back in his chair, beginning to ignore the world again.

" Ah Fullmetal don't you mean you need to see her, since you do love her and all.", Mustang snickered, making Ed's eyes pop out of his head; it was that evil word again, 'Love'. First Al and now the stupid Colonel, what's so special about this word!?

" What the hell Colonel!? I don't love her, she's a friend, just a friend! A dear, dear friend, nothing more, nothing less; got it?!", Ed spazzed, rushing to get his classic " I don't love Winry" routine out of the way. Al just rolled his eyes, he knew to someone else he might admit it but, to the Colonel that would be like suicide in the military. Still by the look on Ed's face he didn't know if he himself even believed that he loved her, or was willing to admit it to himself that is. The Colonel sighed, waving his hands down as if saying " Back off I was just joking"

" Then how come you kissed her? Fullmetal alchemist more like Full-mental alchemist. I'm sorry for saying this in the first place, but my curiosity got the best of me.", The Colonel apologized, trying to calm Ed down. But the Colonel knew that ya he liked her, the way he spazzed like that made it way too obvious. Out of the corner of the Colonel's eye he can see Ed's facial expression change, and not in a good way. Ed turn's towards his brother and gives him a death stare, thinking that Al told the Colonel he kissed Winry. By the look on Al's face though, Ed could tell it wasn't Al who told so who was it?

" Who the hell told you!? How did you find out!?" Why were you even in Resembool in the first place Colonel?!", Ed spewed, he was pissed and confused a dangerous combination for Ed to be involved in. The Colonel simply chuckled, making Ed even angrier; wondering what the hell was so funny!

" You see it's elementary my dear Fullmetal alchemist, when Winry came in to the hospital she was being wheeled in by one of the guards. They said that they had found her wandering the streets in front of Central command mumbling ' He kissed me, he kissed me. Why the hell did he kiss me?!' to herself over and over again so they helped her check into a mental hospital, so she could receive proper treatment. So I figured chances are the only person who's kiss could drive her that insane must've been you. It's really not that hard to deduce you see.", Mustang explained, sharing everything that he experienced with the incident. Ed sighed letting his head fall into his hands, figures it was his fault; when was something bad not her fault. If he hadn't of kissed her she probably wouldn't be there right now, and Ed knows it.

So the train ride continued without another word from any of them, no one knew what to say or do at this point; so they just stayed silent and thought about it.

* * *

**Later in Central...**

" See this is the building she was taken into, Central Command Mental Institution or CCMI for short. Lets go.", Mustang commanded, outside of the building and walking up the steps with Ed and Al worriedly following behind. Ed couldn't stop thinking about what the Colonel said earlier, " He kissed me, he kissed me. Why the hell did he kiss me?!" She had to be talking about him and he felt horrified. But what Ed couldn't figure out is how it could drive her insane like that, only she really knew.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

As the Colonel opens the doors to the large building I see a warm looking environment, the walls are a deep gold and the carpet is blue. Overall the environment seems a little childish, but I guess they call it therapeutic here, pfft. The Colonel continues to lead the way and Al and I simply follow behind him, as others stare at us oddly. We are a little odd looking I admit but if you look at the people in here, I mean there's a woman with her wrists strapped to the chair she's sitting in and a woman in a chicken suit and high heels; this place is a nut house, Winry doesn't belong here!

" Uh hi hello, Colonel Roy Mustang, this is Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric they are State Alchemists as am I. We are here on official business to see the residence of Rockbell, Winry Rockbell.", The Colonel half lied, pulling out his pocket watch and presenting it to the lady at the front desk. The lady looked at us skeptically and pursed her lips, staring from me to Al, to the Colonel then at his pocket watch. After a few more seconds she picked up her desk phone and dialed a #, and just looked at us while she waited for someone on the other end to pick up. All I can hear are the muffled sounds of another person on the other line picking up and talking.

" Yes I have 3 state alchemists here, requesting to visit a Ms. Winry Rockbell. Can we get a request confirmation from the patient please.", 'Our' lady says tapping her enormous pink nails on the countertop with impatience. I can just make out two people talking to each other on the other line, then the nurse return to the line. I see the lady nod with a face that couldn't care less.

" Alrighty then, thank you. Bye.", The lady answers hanging up the line and looking at us sternly. We stare back waiting for her to say something, but she just stares at me with disgust.

" Well Ms. Rockbell confirmed you two, Mr. Mustang and Mr. Alphonse Elric but, she said if one of them's named Edward Elric do not permit entry under any circumstances. So I apologize Mr. Elric but I can't let you see Ms. Rockbell, I'm gonna have to ask you to wait here if your friends wanna go talk to her. Alright right this way please.", The nurse reported, eyeing me and stepping out from behind her desk to lead Al and Roy away. Al gives me a broken look and the Colonel just shrugs before the lady begins to walk them back.

" Brother, I'll talk to her for you. Don't worry, she'll come around.", Al whispers on last thing to me before he turns to go with the Colonel. I smile, nod, and take a deep breath; everything is in the Colonel and Al's hands... I'm screwed..

* * *

**WINRY'S POV:**

" Ms. Rockbell we have a Colonel Mustang and an Alphonse Elric here to see you, we shooed off Edward Elric and its just these two. May we enter?", I hear a nurse echo through my door after knocking, I feel my heart skip a beat hearing Ed's name and sink into my stomach at the thought of that kiss; ever since last night its been all I can think about and its driven me off the deep end.

I know it may seem a little extreme to check myself into a mental hospital because of that, but it's that bad! I can't eat, sleep, or even think about anything else besides Edward! I know I need closure, so basically talking to him and hearing what he has to say about it but, even my emotions are confused right now!

I don't think I can hear what he has to say until I can hear what I have to say, until I know how I feel I wouldn't be emotionally stable enough to even hold a conversation with him! I was gonna talk to Al like I thought about last night, but I realized the two brothers are too close and it'd be hazardous. I didn't know if I could trust that Al would or really could keep his mouth shut, I didn't know if I could keep my mouth shut! So I came here where I can't talk to anyone who would actually care, where Ed can't get me; at least for now.

" Yes come in.", I call out weakly, sitting up on my little bed and waiting for the door to open. Taking a deep breath as Al and Mustang's figures begin to appear in the doorway, and enter the little room. I shift around uncomfortably on the bed, and stand up to wave. Al seems to be relieved to see me but, the Colonel appears to be trying to observe me and its creepy.

" Hey Winry!", Al call's out through the awkward silence attempting to make this seem normal, and I just smile in return; sitting back on the bed and on my hands. I have something I wanna ask but I bit my tongue trying to keep it from slipping out of my mouth unwantedly. Asking this question will make it even harder to handle this situation.

" Where's Ed!?", It slips right through my teeth, kinda rough but, I can tell they understood what I said. I mentally kick myself for letting my tongue do the talking instead of my brain; sometimes I don't think things through before I say them and I hate that. I see the Colonel's look turn into a sly grin and instantly hate myself even more; knowing this wasn't going to be fun.

" Um, he's waiting in the lobby of this place, but Winry why the hell are you here?!", Al asks calmly at first then raises his voice towards the end with urgency. I wince a bit at the loud tone, this place is usually so quiet and I've gotten used to it, so loud noises are kinda foreign. I look at him and all I see is Ed, I cover my face a look away cause I can't handle it. I also don't know how to answer him, and I can feel them staring at me, making me even more uncomfortable by the second. Thinking about it I think there's one thing I can do, since Ed and Al are too close to share with Al I think I could maybe confide in... Colonel Mustang! I know, I know but its come to this, thats how desperate I am.

" Um Al, I'm sorry. Can I talk to the Colonel alone? I have something to ask him, something important and private.", I suggest pulling my hands off my face. I see Al, he looks confused and nervous but he can tell that I'm serious. He looks from me to the Colonel suspiciously, the Colonel just shrugs; he has no idea why I wanna talk to just him.

" Fine.", Al accepts, opening the door and giving the Colonel one last glance before closing it behind him. Once the door is securely closed and I know he can't hear us I stand up and look the Colonel square in the eye, he stares back but he looks bored.

" Your kinda a guy right Colonel?", I ask him kinda stupidly, he makes a 'duh did you really just ask?' that face, and stretched his hands behind his head.

" Either that or I've been buying the wrong type of underwear for 20 years. Why?", He answered sarcastically, making me roll my eyes with annoyance. I shake my head and direct my attention back on him, taking a deep breath I can't believe I am having this conversation with him; ugh.

" I-I wait lemme start over. Ed kinda kissed me and afterward I felt all odd, like I couldn't stop thinking about it and stuff. I couldn't eat or sleep or anything and its driving me crazy! All I can think about is him, and every person I look at 'is' him! I don't know what to do or why this is happening to me! Do you know how to help me?", I finally break down, falling to the ground on my knees; feeling to weak to hold myself up any longer. I haven't eaten in over a day and I'm starving and weak but, at the same time I can't eat even if I really want to! The Colonel looks at me wide-eyed, thinking probably; its not exactly easy to answer a question especially for a boy I guess but who else can I turn to? I have no friends that are girls, and I definitely ask either of the Elric's.

After a minute or so I see the Colonel snap his fingers, and I assume he's thought of something.

" Winry, er Ms. Rockbell I can't help you but I think I know someone who can! Gimme a second, I have to make a quick phone call.", The Colonel concluded, looking at me with confidence then looking around the room for the phone. I sigh not knowing who he was thinking of, but at the same time for some reason trusting him! ( Crazy I know...)

" It's right over there sir.", I point out, motioning in the direction of the phone on the shelf. He nods with a humph and picks up the line, not even hesitating and dials in the # with great speed and accuracy. I watch as he puts the line up to his ear and waits for someone to pick up the line. I sit back on the bed and look at the silver tray the nurses had brought me hours ago, it still has the bread, soup and muffin all there; seeing as I had refused to eat it then and still can't eat in now. Looking in the bowl of soup I can see that moment replay, Ed laid his hand on my cheek softly then leaned up and kissed me equally as softly.

" Damn it! What the hell does it mean!?", I screech, picking up the bowl with anger and thrusting it towards the concrete walls. The Colonel looks up with alarm hearing the glass shatter against the cement, and seeing my panting, a snarled look across my face. The Colonel looks more than shocked, until he hears someone on the other line finally say something.

" Hello? Colonel why are you calling, I have the day off.", A familiar voice yawned through the phone, sounding a little disturbed by the call. The Colonel grinned, looking at me and responding.

" Ya I have a certain girl here who needs you help, it's urgent and only you can do it. It's about boys and I just can't handle it! So please, please come down here!", The Colonel begged, falling to his knees himself even though he knew the person on the other end couldn't see him. I breath out harshly, looking down at the bed and gripping the sheets; cause everywhere I look I see Ed. A few moments go by and you hear a sigh on the other end.

" Ugh fine whatever. Where are you? And this better not be some kind of Joke Colonel!", The lady warned, giving in to the Colonel's desperate attitude. The Colonel rose back up almost instantly and smiled cockily again; knowing that would work. I'm just about ready to bang my head against the wall till I pass out, but I know that I would just dream about Ed; ugh fml!

" Hehe. I'm at the Central Command Mental Institution, room # 27. Say that you're with Mustang and Elric, Alphonse not Ed. If you say you're with Ed there's no way she's gonna let you in ok. Thanks bye!", he tells her quickly, obviously grateful to have someone else come deal with this. Hearing him say Ed's name though makes me groan, its unfortunate.

" Ya figures you'd be in a mental hospital, I'll be right there. Bye.", She mumbled into the phone hanging up right after, not giving the Colonel enough time to retort at her little comment. The Colonel pulled the phone away from his ear, looked at it in an odd way sorta grimacing at it then put it back on the hook; kinda giving me the creeps.

" Who did you call Colonel?", I ask, kinda afraid to hear the answer but, I know it's a girl I could hear that much. The Colonel simply looks at me and smiles, but doesn't give me a verbal answer.

" Someone you met a long time ago...", He smirks, giving me something to figure out. Way to give me a stupid brain puzzle, well maybe it'll take my mind off of "you know who" for a little while.

* * *

_**15 Minutes Later...**_

***Knock* *Knock***

" We have a lady here to see Ms. Rockbell, she says she's with Mr. Mustang may I let her in?", The nurse asks through the door, waiting for an answer; and I don't know what to say considering I still have no clue who it is. Looking to the Colonel who is nodding rapidly, practically begging me to say yes, I reply with a hesitant "Yes".

" Well I'll be damned, it really is you Winry.", The woman says opening the door and revealing her identity to us. I gasp slightly and my eyes smile, I finally get the Colonel's hint from before. Someone you met a long time ago, Lt. Hawkeye! She enters the room, looking around and her smile turning quite amused by the childish room decor. Then looking at the Colonel who called her here, as he slips out of the room; actually I really don't care if he's here or not now I have Riza.

She looks at me, my tired eyes, my cheeks glazed with dried up tears, my trembling legs and my hunched frame and I'm pretty sure she can see I'm not feeling the greatest. Then she turns around and slams the door shut, walking over towards me and sitting down on the bed beside me tries to read my emotions. And I sure hope she's having better luck at it than I am, cause I'm still totally lost.

" So what's up sweetie? Why are you in a mental hospital? Is its a boy? Is it Ed?", She asks coolly, acting like being in a mental hospital isn't that weird; unlike Al and the Colonel. I sigh wondering how she picked up on it so fast, am I that obvious? I nod though, I'm not gonna lie when she's here to help me. I sit up cross legged and turn to face her, her face looks unusually friendly today; maybe its cause she doesn't have to work today or something Idk.

" Ya. I guess I'd better explain then. Last night Ed kissed me out of nowhere and not only am I confused as to why he did it; afterwards I was confused as to why I liked it! Its all I could think about and still now its all I can think about, I can't eat or sleep or anything. All I can do is sit here and try to come up with a plausible and realistic explanation for the way I feel. Actually you know what, not for the way I feel because I don't even know how I feel! For the way I am acting I guess, why can't I stop thinking about it, sure it was surprising and I liked it and all but, it feels like more than that. I feel like there's more to it inside of me, but I don't know it's significance. I don't know why my mind won't let me forget about it, thats why i'm here I guess. Plus everytime I hear his name, or look at someone he's all I see and hear; and I just wish it would stop! What's so special about this kiss, about Ed, and why does thinking about him hurt so much yet, I can't stop!?", I ask, beginning to cry; picking up a pillow and sobbing into it. I feel her hand on my back stroking it lightly, and telling me it's ok.

" Winry honey, I've been through the same thing. I mean I couldn't lock myself up in a mental hospital, mostly cause we didn't have em' back when I was a teenager; but I locked myself up in my room, didn't eat, talk, sleep, or anything for weeks. But you know what I figured out why too late, and nothing I could do could ever fix it. I didn't have someone to help me back then, but you have people that care and want to help you. Now my best guess here is that you're so impacted by this one kiss because, you maybe have feelings for Ed.", Riza pondered out loud, sharing her bitter past with me. I sit there listening intently until the very end when she comes to a conclusion. My cheeks light up, red as can be; what did she mean by feelings, like love?

" What do you mean by feelings for him? You mean like I'm in love with him!? No, thats not possible Ms. Hawkeye! All our lives we've been just friends, nothing more nothing less; I can't just all of a sudden fall in love with him. Right? I mean thats kinda crazy don't ya think? I just care about him and don't like to see him upset, like family.", I try to counter, waving my hands in front of my face embarrassedly; trying to get that idea out of my head. I see her look stumped for a second staring at the sheets on my bed but at the same time I know she's having some interesting thoughts of her own.

" Well then you wouldn't mind answering a few questions wouldn't you, I'd like to better understand your feelings and who knows maybe you'll figure out something for yourself here too.", Riza offered, smiling at me again. I shrug simply, it sounds like a good idea to me; but don't get me wrong i'm still a little skeptical. I see her nod understanding my shrug meant yes. She clasps her hands together in front of her and looks me in the eyes, deeply as if trying to read my thoughts; a little freaky but whatever.

* * *

**The Q & A convo:**

" Winry how long have you known Ed and Al?"

" Since way back when we were really little."

" Uhuh, and did you like them, in a friend way?"

" Yeah of course, even though they weren't always the nicest in return."

" Ok and did you have a favorite between the two of them, honestly?"

" Well I wouldn't say a favorite but, Ed always intrigued me a little more than Al. Al was an open book whereas Ed always his stuff from me that I was dying to know; always so independant."

" I see, and as you got older, how did your feelings differentiate between the two brothers? How did you feel about them emotionally? Did you ever feel closer to one brother than the other or something like that?"

" Actually ya, I always felt a little more connected to Ed I guess. He was always hiding things from me, but for some reason his opinion mattered a lot more to me as we got older. I felt more emotionally attached to him, I cried a lot for him always afraid he would leave and never come back."

" Does the thought of losing Ed scare you?"

" Ya a ton! I couldn't live without him!"

" Why is that?"

" He's a huge part of my life!"

" In what way? He's just another person right, he can't mean much to you."

" How can you say that?! I think about him all the time, and seeing him makes me so happy. Just knowing he's safe brings a smile to my face, i don't know why but I like it when he holds me close. He comforts me when i cry, and I cry for him. When been through the good and the bad, and he's stuck with me through it all! I could never leave him, just like he didn't leave me when my parents passed away!"

" So would you say you don't like to see him upset?"

" No i hate it, it always makes me cry."

" And why do you care about him?"

" Because I-"

" And why do you miss him?"

" Because I-"

" And why do you think about him so much?"

" Because I-"

" And why are you always so happy to see him safe?"

" Because I-"

" And why do you like when he holds you close?"

" Because I-"

" And why did you like it when he kissed you?"

" Because I-"

" And why did you let him kiss you?"

" Because I-"

" Ok just one more question, if you don't love him then why can't you answer any of my questions?", Lt. Hawkeye finally finished, and she did an amazing thing. She made me think about how I felt truly down deep, making me evaluate the facts; she made me feel something. She glued together all of my emotions to make one big emotion: Love. I've never truly understood it until this moment. It was always a conflicted emotion of mine, I thought it didn't really exist; not for people like me.

" Because I- I love him...", I hear myself say out loud, finally realizing why I am here; and why I shouldn't be. I can't even blink, how did she do that? How did she make me realize that i have loved Ed for years now and never even realized it. I never took the time to combine my emotions logically, so I never realized that the combination of those emotions was love.

This whole time I wasn't living with the absence of love, I was living with the ignorance of love's existence. Looking up from my sheets and at Riza I finally get it, and its all because of her. I feel my eyes filling up with tears now too, and fall into Riza's arms. She takes me into hers and lets me cry on her shoulder graciously.

" T-thank you Riza, I'm finally free from this.

I like it when Ed kissed me because I've been waiting for it for 17 years. I just didn't know it.

I've loved him for 17 years. I just didn't know it.

I didn't need to come into a mental hospital, I'm not crazy.

I just didn't know it.

But know as weird as it feel's I realize I love him.

**Now I know it."**


	5. Al's Great Idea

**EDWARD'S POV:**

Sitting in the lobby is so boring, I even saw Lt. Hawkeye get to go see her but, I don't thats so unfair! All I wanna do is talk to her not murder her, so why won't she let me see her? Is she scared of me, does she hate me, then why?!

" Mr. Elric, Edward that is can you please come over here?", The lady at the desk calls out, making me look up from my current position on the floor. I look up to find she is actually smiling this time and not in an evil way, I hope this is good news cause I could really use some right now. Standing up quickly I make my way over to the desk, and lean against the countertop lightly; staring with anticipation.

" Yes ma'm?", I say politely, trying to get on her better side. She just looks at me all weird again the back down at her computer.

" Yes Mr. Elric well it appears Ms. Rockbell is checking out of the hospital today. So I believe thats good news for you, congrats.", The lady announced, and I don't know how she knew but, that was good news for me. My heart did light up and I don't know why, it feels kinda weird; like I can't stop smiling.

***pad* *pad* *pad***

" Ed?", I hear a voice call out to me from the hallway, recognizing the owner immediately and turning to see her. Smiling upon finding Winry wrapped in a little blanket padding down the hallway with Lt. Hawkeye at her side. She's smiling nervously in return, and I can tell by that look in her eye that something has changed; in a good way. I can hear my own heart beating in my ears, and for some reason can't take my eyes off of her; she looks... pretty.

" I'm ready to go home.", Winry added, walking even closer and tears appearing in the corners of her eyes, letting a few drip down her face as she makes her way over towards me. I don't know why but I feel the urge to hug her, hug her tight and never let go. As she gets close enough to me thats just what I do, I pull her into my chest and wrap my arms around her. I can feel her tears run down my shirt but, it doesn't matter. I slowly feel her trembling hands reach out and feel there way around my side and to my back.

" I missed you.", I hear myself say to my own surprise and I'm pretty sure Winry's as well. I stroke my hands through her hair as she digs her head into my chest and cries, for some weird reason the only thing that hurts is listening to her crying; I don't like it when she's sad. I feel her pull her head away momentarily and kiss my neck lightly, making my cheeks turn red with more than just shock or embarrassment.

" Edward?", I open my eyes and look up over her head to find Lt. Hawkeye summoning me to her strictly. Winry finally releases her grasp as she stops crying and smiles back up at me giving me the chance to make my way over to Lt. Hawkeye. I feel her grab me by the shirt and clench it tight, staring me in the eyes; and striking fear into my heart.

" Ed we should talk, lets go.", Lt. Hawkeye ordered, dragging me by the collar down the hallway and into a vacant room. ( Is that even aloud?!) Once inside I take a seat on the bed next to her, and I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

" Alright do you love Winry?", She asks out of nowhere, almost killing me because the Colonel asked the same damn thing! I sigh and also want to start yelling about it but this a mental institution and I feel like if I start yelling they're gonna put me in one of these rooms.

" No, for the last time I don't love her. We're just friends no-" " Nothing more nothing less? Is that what you were gonna say?", The Lt. broke in, how did she know I was gonna say that. Making my eyes go wide with confusion, seeing her grinning; she know's something that I don't.

" Ok if you sure you don't love her you wouldn't mind answering a few quick little questions for me right?", She smiles a little too nicely in my direction. I am suspicious but at the same time curious so I nod accepting this offer.

_**The Q & A Convo:**_

" Have you ever had a girlfriend Ed?"

"Um no."

" Ok and why not?"

" I guess I never liked anyone like that."

" I see and why is the only girl you hang out with Winry?"

" I don't know she's been my best friend since we were little kids I guess."

" How do you feel when she gets hurt?"

" I feel mad."

" Why do you care?"

" Cause I don't wanna see her cry."

" And why is that?"

" Cause I like to see her smile more, her smile is beautiful."

"Uhuh, and do you ever worry about her?"

" Ya all the time."

" Why? Your the one constantly in danger, so why do you care about some small town girl?"

" Don't talk about her like that, she may be from a small town but that doesn't make her life any less significant to me. I'm from that town too, and I'm glad I am cause If I wasn't I never would have met her! She means so much to me and I won't let anyone hurt her, not now not ever! I don't, no I won't let her cry... not again."

" Why don't you like to see her cry?"

" Because I care about her?"

" Why do you care about her?"

" Because I-"

" Why did you kiss her yesterday?"

" Because I-"

" Why did you come here today to see her?"

" Because I-"

" Why did you hug her so tightly and for so long today when she finally came out?"

" Because I-"

" Just one more question, why can't you finish any of your answers on those last few questions?"

" Because they would end in 'love her'...", I answer my eyes wide and almost so shocked I pee myself; how did she do that!? Seeing a smile appear on her face, I know she planned this whole conversation; this was her whole goal. Only flaw is what am I supposed to do now, I am even more confused than I was an hour ago.

" Wow, I love Winry. That's weird to think much less say out loud. Anyway what was the point in showing me that I've loved her this whole time? What does it change?", I inquired, my eyes hardening; my body doesn't handle confusion very well. I see Lt. Hawkeye cross her arms and give me a sarcastic look; but I don't read. After a few seconds of sitting there in silence she finally bursts.

" You idiot! Tell her you love her!", My face turns red and I try to quiet her down, hoping no-one else heard her. I sigh looking down, trying to even think about that; but that's scary as hell. Like what if i told her that and she just laughed or something, what if she makes fun of me cause she likes someone else or something like that? Or worst of all what if it got all awkward between us cause she doesn't feel the same way and we ruined our friendship forever!?

" Lt. I can't, if she doesn't feel the same way it'll just make it awkward between us. I can't risk that, our friendship means too much to me. Plus she barely acknowledges my existence most of the time, she probably doesn't even care about me.", I answer my cheeks still red but feeling more and more depressed by the minute. That's when I see her do a full on facepalm, and I can't believe it; that looks like it hurt a lot.

* * *

**RIZA'S POV:**

" Are you freaking kidding me!? Your her whole world! Wow I knew you were oblivious but, this is just ridiculous! I can honestly tell you that without a shadow of a doubt that she-", I stop, remembering that it's not my place to tell him about her private feelings. As much as I want to help him out, I can't tell him something when its not my place to say; if he's gonna find out how she feels from someone its gonna be her, or at least not me. He's staring at me now though, waiting for me to finish my thought; his eyes looking for answers.

" That she what?", He asks me, pushing forward himself; asking me to finish what I was gonna say. I open my mouth and for once in my life don't know what I'm gonna say, I never get tongue tied but suddenly my whole throat is completely dry.

" I- I'm sorry Ed, its not my place to say. If Winry want's to tell you, she can do it herself and when she's ready to do it herself.", I apologize telling him straight forward and watching his smile drop. I only hope that she'll ever gain that ability, she's mighty shy about it; she barely wanted to tell me. But damn girl its so obvious to everyone but you that he likes you! And oh brother everyone knows you like Winry but her so why don't you just tell her!

" Alright I understand, I should probably get back out there though now. Al worries.", Ed mumbled, I can tell though that its just an excuse to get out of this conversation. I nod in agreement still, and open the door for him; watching his back as he passes down the hall and back into the 'real world'.

" Good luck Edward, good luck."

* * *

**WINRY'S POV:**

As I finish up my simple conversation with Al, I see Ed walking towards us again; smiling and waving yet I can tell that something's different. There's a new look in his eyes, and new nop in his step, and he's smiling in a new way. He looks so cute, aw man I really do love him!

" Hey Ed. Everything ok?", I ask, worried that he looks so happy for the wrong reasons. He nods as he approached me, and I believe him; still something's changed with him. Just the whole chemistry between us, he seems a little more laid back and friendly. Still the look in his eyes look like they're hiding something and they're nervous about it.

" Hey you know what would be fun? If you two went on a date when we got back! Not as like a couple or anything, just a friend date y'know. Just the two of you, a friend date. Whaddya say?", Al suddenly beamed, patting us both on the back. My face turning incredibly red at just the thought of going on a date with Ed, its seems like such a crazy idea; even if it is just a friend date. Still I'd be willing to try it if he would, it might be kinda fun; in a way, maybe. I can see Ed's cheeks turn red with embarrassment too, especially since it was his brother who said it in the first place.

" Sure, sounds fun.", I let it slip right from my mouth without thinking again, and feeling both Ed and Al's shocked eyes on me; I bet Al wasn't actually anticipating for one of us to say yes. I feel my hands start to shake as I place them behind my back, twiddling my thumbs nervously and trying to think of a way to fix what I just said. I cross my legs and bite my lower lip, wishing that i could take it back and that is wasn't totally true.

" Uh um I mean if Ed wants to, I mean its just a friend thing right? So its no biggie maybe it could be fun, if Ed likes the idea I mean. Maybe not, maybe it is a bad idea. I don't know...", I sputter, probably making it sound even less convincing; I don't have good people skills. I see both of their faces look a little confused though, my eyes begging them for help; but they obviously don't understand. Now all eyes are on Ed though, both me and Al are looking to him for his opinion, he's turning red too and already looks nervous; not very fun huh?!

" Sure, why not. Sounds... cool?", Ed stutters pretty bad, in fact I have to hold back my giggles; surprised and delighted to hear him agree with me. We both look at eachother with straight faces though, Al just staring at us smirking like his business is all done here. I'm not quite sure how I should feel about "liking" Ed, but right now it's making me nervous. I don't wanna dress "up" too much, but I also don't wanna look like a total slob; the worst part is I shouldn't even care, its just a "friend date" so why am I freaking out!? It's not a real date, I repeat in my head over and over again while simultaneously going through my wardrobe in my mind, and stroking my hair trying to figure out whether to wear it up or down. I'm out, you could yell in my ear; but I am damn gone in my own little world. I don't even pay attention as the rest of the gang leaves, except for Ed who drags me by the hand out the door. Once we get outside the building though, the sunlight in my eyes burns so much that I return. Shaking my head and looking around I blush, seeing Ed watching me and holding my hand.

" Welcome back to earth.", He says sarcastically, then smiling at me raising his eyebrows momentarily; then dropping them back down. I cover my mouth with my other hand for a second the stunt my laugh real quick, then begin to walk forward; following Ed's lead quickly. Praying secretly that he wouldn't let go, walking slightly behind him; as if he was my protection. Seeing people staring at us, pointing and laughing; just trying to ignore it overall. I'm trying to enjoy holding his hand, feeling another strong person's presence with my own hands; the warmth that tickles my skin and they're ruining it. I smile nonetheless, making sure Ed won't see me frown; but uncontrollably squeezing his hand a bit harder. Funny thing is I'm not even quite sure where we're going, or if the Lt. or Col. are ven with us anymore; and frankly I don't really care right now. Looking around mindlessly, letting it wander wherever it wants to go; letting my eyes settle on the back of Ed's head. Just making sure that every time he turns around to look at me I'm looking somewhere else, hiding my blushing cheeks from his view.

I wish I could walk right next to him, snuggle my body up real close to his and let him wrap his arm around my shoulders to keep me close and safe. I could walk around without a care in the world all day, every day like that; sad I know but it's true. I used to think these kinda things before too, I just thought it was normal friend behavior; wow I'm dense. Now that I really look at him and think about it, he's really starting to look like a young adult. Were his shoulders that broad yesterday? Was his hair that fine and silky looking? Were his legs that long? Was his face that thin and shaped? And those eyes, oh his eyes. Nothing in the world could compare to his beautiful eyes, not a gem or a stone; nothing. They shine like the sun and he has hair to match; so breathtaking.

" Hey Winry we're here ready to jump on? Or do you need to hit the bathroom or something first?", I see Ed turn his head, forcing me to look up and realize we are at the Central train station and Al's holding to tickets to the outward bound train to Resembool; ah home. The reality of the matter is I kinda do have to go to the bathroom but I can hold it, I don't wanna let go of Ed's hand. (D'awwww!)

" I'm fine, let's go.", I manage smiling back up at him brightly, giving his hand an informative little squeeze. My eyes finding there way to meet his and diving in, becoming immersed in his gaze; so deep and magical. His cheeks begin to turn red from me staring at him, and continues to walk forward; pulling me along to hope to shake me out of it. After a few seconds I shake my head and notice that were already sitting in our seats on the train and its about to leave the station. I have an aisle seat and look to my left to see that I'm sitting next to Ed; and he still hasn't let go of my hand. Letting my eyes wander to the window, looking out through the crowds of people in the station I see one in particular that catches my eye instantly. My eyes widen and I almost jump out of my seat with shock.

" Lt. Hawkeye!?", I whisper to myself under my breath, I can't believe it! She's waving to me and blowing me kisses; oh and now, now what's that, what is she doing?

Oh she's making a heart around me and Ed with her hands, but luckily Ed's already asleep so he can't see. I mouth a quick "thank you" as the engines begin to roar and the steam begins to shoot up into the air, blinding even my window view covering us in a thick fog like state. And by the time it clears enough to see out the window again, we are already out of the station and I'm looking at beautiful mountains and such.

Looking back inside the train I find that Al is sitting pretty far away from us, a whole 3 rows away; I wonder why? Then again this is the same sneaky bastard that came up with the idea for us to go on a "friend date", I think he's trying to get us together or something. Not that I really have a problem with that, I just don't want him to push me or Ed too much; or else it might become awkward or uncomfortable for either of us.

" Oh Al, sneaky bastard..", I yawn, my body beginning to curl up bit by bit. Now I know why Ed's always so tired when he comes home, just being in Central for a day is exhausting! Looking at Ed sleeping against the window I smile, he looks too cute; sleeping so soundly. Watching the sun dance across his golden locks and shine into my face. I think he hears me yawn on something because he wakes up a little and peeks at me, squinting.

" Hey if you're tired or whatever, you could lean against my shoulder or whatever. It's probably more comfortable than trying to sleep sitting up, I should know.", Ed offers, still half asleep but, he sounds like he knew what he was saying. I clear my throat quietly, trying to take my mind away from my burning cheeks; accepting his offer.

" O-ok.", I muttered, kinda leaning towards his body; I look and feel like it's criminal how silly of me. Kinda leaning in I let my head rest on top of his shoulder lightly, letting my shyness get the best of me and not really using him to lean on like he said. More like just lightly brushing against him, and I can hear him kinda make a sound.

" C'mon that can't be anymore comfortable than sitting up Winry, I don't bite you know that.", Ed yawned once more, and raised his hand up behind my back. I inhale deeply, taken aback by what's about to happen. He wraps his arm around my back and onto the front of my waist, pulling me softly and slowly towards him more; I smile my cheeks turning a shade similar to crimson. His body is so warm, feeling his skin against mine; and finally actually laying me head on his shoulder. I yawn once more, noticing that he left his arm around my waist but, I don't mind; then listening to his steady and slow breathing I fall asleep just like him. I'm also pretty sure that if Ed wasn't half asleep right now, there's no way he would've told me to lean against him like that; so seeing his reaction when he wakes up should be fun.

For once I'm not dreaming about that kiss, although now it would have been a nice dream. How ironic the one time I would like to have that dream I don't, then every time I didn't want to have it I did.

I'm dreaming about us in the future, there's me and Ed in the front and Al and some girl next to Al. Granny Pinacho's in the corner and everyone's smiling, especially Ed and pretty wide too. We look to be about 25 or a little older, and Ed's holding a little boy that looks just like him; and I'm holding a little baby girl that looks like both of us. I'm smiling and cuddling our baby girl while she sucks on her binky happily and Ed's holding our little boy smiling brightly and our little boys smile matches his almost exactly. Making me giggle, and him leaning down and kissing my lips softly; man I really wish I could feel stuff in dreams.

" I love you...", I hear Ed say smiling down at me, those are words I wanna hear the most in real life; damn reality! I snuggle my head against his chest and close my eyes.

" I love you too Edward.", I reply, and right after I spoke those words I am pulled from my amazing dream and back to reality. Luckily waking up before Ed and lightly peeling his hand off of me, and sitting up straight again as we approach Resembool's train station; finally truly home! I look down at Ed as the trains whistle goes off, indicating that we've arrived; and he looks so peaceful and cute that I really don't wanna wake him up but, we have to go. I let my hand drop down lightly on his shoulder and shake him a little hoping that would do the trick. When he doesn't wake up I look at Al, and he's telling me to say something.

" Ed, Ed wake up. Were home!", I whisper, while tugging on his jacket and wishing he would wake up already. I see him start to put up a little force against mine so I know he's waking up some; I just have to finish it off.

" Hey Al lets pour some milk into Ed's mouth while he's sleeping, he won't even notice.", I suggest fakely as a ruse to get him up, watching his nose twitch and then his eyes pop open.

" No not milk!", I mumbles frantically, coming into reality again. I clear my throat to keep myself from laughing, and extend my hand to help him up. He looks up at me still a little freaked out, and then looks down at my hand and noticing my offer. I smile at him contentedly, as he takes me hand his face turning into his regular tough guy routine. A straight face, and looking away; making hesitance to take it and when he does doing it roughly.

But as we get off the train and join up with al again, and as were walking down the dirt road back to my house I can see the slightest trace of him blushing from the angle his head is turned on. I'm not one to make fun though, cause I am full on crimson colored from my head to my toes. I tap on his shoulder lightly with my other hand, and watch him turn his head sorta forward neutral; showing me that I have his attention.

**" We're home Ed..."**


	6. Do You Like Steak?

_**Ok! I'd just like to apologize in advance for this chapter, I am really bad at describing scents. So when it comes to perfume and body spray, please bare with me and read the parentheses for a better understanding! Thnx! :)**_

Upon their arrival home in the late afternoon, Winry, Ed, and Al explained what happened to Pinacho, and that her granddaughter didn't actually break the law. After Pinacho was done hugging Winry, making up for all the missed hugs since she had left; they all began to go inside.

" Don't forget about your date tonight you two, I sure haven't...", Al cooed, as Winry and Ed tried to slip inside away without Al saying anything in front of granny. Both teenagers eyes closed with tenseness and they stopped walking cursing under their breath, turning to smile sarcastically at Al. Pinacho's eyes lit up at this, fore she hadn't heard a word about anyone going on dates with anyone before; 'Ed you sly dog', she thought. Winry saw the look in her grandmother's eyes change and tried to stop her before she said anything but it was already too late.

" Oooh a date huh? Finally, its about time Ed became a man; maybe now you'll start to grow taller too.", Pinacho teased, making Ed steam from the ears. Like she was one to talk she was about half Ed's height, at least thats how he saw things. Winry had just gotten the memory of Ed kissing her out of her head and now it was back again; thanks granny! Winry looked at Ed, and noticed his cheeks looked a little flushed after granny said that; was it just from anger, or was he blushing? Al stepped forward, nudging me Winry in the side and breaking her train of thought.

" What are you thinking brother? A walk? See a play? Go to a dance? Dinner? What will it be?", Al urged, staring at Ed; Winry and granny's stare following. Ed's blush deepened, he honestly hadn't put much thought into it; but they were all staring at him.

**ED'S THOUGHTS:**

A walk: Too boring, I'd end up sighing; awkward.

See a play: Aw man, I'd fall asleep; anyway Winry hates poetry.

Go to a dance: No freakin' way, I DON'T dance! This automail was not made for dancing, plus what if I stepped on her toes; my metal foot could break them! Then she'd need automail toes, I'd feel just awful!

Dinner: Hm? That actually sounds kinda fun, I have money to burn so its no object. Winry appreciates not having to cook for a night every once and a while, and we both like food. Hm? Dinner sounds like the best choice, I just hope Winry thinks so...

**END OF ED'S THOUGHTS...**

" How about dinner, maybe tonight at 7:15? I mean if Winry's cool with that...", Ed stutters, his face turning a darker shade of red; making Winry blush as well. Al and Granny Pinacho, smiling brightly; turning their attention to a pressured Winry. Truth is that sounded great to Winry, although she was nervous; just her and Ed... As friends, hehe! ( She hasn't lost it! NO! Not at all!) She didn't wanna sound too happy when she answered, nor too depressed about it; she was trapped.

" Sure, sounds... good.", Winry answered, sounding like a perfect mix of both, poof! And thus normality was born! Al clapped his hands together with excitement, he still couldn't believe he got his brother and Winry to do this; they so like each other. And Al knows this "Friend" date will turn into "More than a just friends" date after a little while of those two being alone together.

" Wonderful, its settled! Winry and Ed you guys will go on you "Friend" date at 7:15 pm sharp! Oh. It's already 6:00, better get ready!", Al informed, making Winry and Ed's eyes light up a bit seeing as they had such little time.

Winry's thoughts are racing, " What can I wear!? Should I bathe?! How should I do my hair?! Should I brush my teeth again?! Wear make-up?! Dressy or casual!? Ugh! Ok play it cool..."

Ed's thoughts ran around in his head as well, " Where should we go to eat?! What should I wear?! Should I shower first!? Should I wear body spray!? How should I act!? Dressy or casual?! Should I use some breath spray?! I'd better get going, but play it off cool..."

" Um I have to go to the bathroom...", Winry mumbled, excusing herself from the situation and rushed upstairs. Damn, Ed cursed mentally; now how was he supposed to take a shower. He figured he could shower in the backyard, so long as Pinacho and Winry weren't around.

" Ya um, me too!", Ed lied, running out the back door; and making both Al and Pinacho wonder how he was going to go to the bathroom out back. Then again Ed is a guy... Pinacho and Al shuddered at the thought; going back to their daily business.

**WINRY'S POV:**

" Damn it, what am I gonna wear!?", I complained, looking at the pile of shirts and skirts already strewn across her bedroom floor. When she heard a knock at the door, it sounded weak so it appeared to be Alphonse.

" Come in!", I shouted, not even looking up from the pile; still tearing through my clothes and hating every outfit I pick out. I hear the door open and close behind me and someone gasp lightly.

" Um Winry, found something to wear yet?", Al asked rhetorically; giggling caught in his voice. I growl to myself, but shake my head knowing he wasn't trying to me mean. I wish I knew what Ed was gonna wear so I could dress accordingly, you know so I'm not too underdressed or overdressed.

" Hmm. I think you should wear this red dress here and these black heels. Brother's favorite colors are black and red, he'd like it. Plus its short... ;)", Al advised, picking up a little red dress off my desk chair and some black heels out of my closet. I have to admit I do like that outfit, but I haven't worn a dress like that in forever; so I'm on the fence. I bite my lip as Al flashes them in front of me, I just don't know; blushing at wearing something short.

It is a red dress, the straps are normal thin straps and its mid thigh; not too fancy looking and comfortable. Its a bit of an informal ball gown skirt, meaning it just flares out little at the waist. It emphasizes my curves when I wear it, and doesn't bunch up much so I guess its cool; kinda cute Little Red-Riding Hood style. The black heels aren't especially high, then again I haven't actually worn them before. Grandma got them for me for my birthday last year, but I had told her a mechanic doesn't really have a use for nice things.

My legs are pretty good looking I guess, and good thing too cause the hands of a mechanic are hideous. Therefore I spend a lot of money on lotion... I hate to admit it, but Al has quite the eye; better than me at least.

" Ya I think, that is pretty good. Thanks Al, but why are you helping me?", I sigh knowing he know's more than he should about the circumstances. He just looks at me with a fake hurt expression, holding his hand over his heart like he's been shot; classic.

" Ouch Winry. I just wanna make sure tonight goes perfectly!", Al exaggerated perfect, now I have confirmed my suspicions about Al; he knows...

" Ok... Now get out!", I order, kicking him out of my room so I can think. Once Al has been shooed I run into the bathroom and take my bath.

Washing my face and body, making sure to take extra precision when shaving my legs; I don't want any stubble sticking out like a sore thumb. Damn I hate that I care so much! I turn on the shower head, shampooing and conditioning my hair thoroughly; then wrapping my hair in a towel. I open the door, sneaking back across the hall and into my room.

" Now the clothes...", I murmur to myself, pressing down the lock on my door. Shoving all the other scattered clothes into a pile in the corner of the room, hoping granny doesn't see it; she won't stand for something so disorderly. I pick out and put on one of my skin tone strapless bra's, accompanied by red spanks to match the dress. Staring at the dress skeptically, like I expect it to get up and run away; I think I really have lost it.

Finally, I clear my mind and just do it; picking up the dress. Hesitantly I step into it, pulling it up over my body; it slides up sleekly. It fits better than ever, lucky for me; as I slip the straps over my petite shoulders carefully. Taking a deep breath in as I look in the mirror, looking at the clock on the wall to see its already 6:30 and I'm not even close to being done.

" Alright now shoes, hair, and makeup. Teeth whitening? No that'd be taking it too far. I wonder how Ed's doing?", Winry wondered, strapping the first heel on her little foot.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

" Agh! The water is really cold back here!", I jumped, as the freezing water ran against his warm skin. The sun soon warmed it up to a tolerable temperature though, and I was able to shower. Making sure to wash everything thoroughly, I do not want to smell; though I never really worried about it before; huh? Shampooing and conditioning my hair can be a little tough sometimes, since its gotten to be so long; plus I don't know how to braid it very well.

Maybe Al knows how... cause I can't ask Winry, she's the one who usually braids it when I'm home. I still can't believe Al, how he got us to agree to this, he knows I'm not this stupid. He intends for this to be more than a "Friend date", that sneaky little bastard; I love him.

I turn the water off, squeezing off my hair as the water pressure goes down to a simple drip; the drip is like a measure of time, every second is another drip of my time.

" Alright, clothes. I keep some clothes here... Al!", I remember, wrapping a towel around my waist; guy style. Walking in through the back door, I look around for Al; just praying I find him before I accidently find Winry. I don't look so hot right now, my hair all wet and down, in only a towel; I look kinda like a girl if you ask me.

" Al I-" " Need something to wear... I got you. Winry asked me the same thing, you two are so predictable.", Al interrupted once I found him, handing me a shirt and pants. I just looked up at him, it was the perfect cross between casual and dressy, WAIT! He knows what Winry's gonna wear, well I wanna know!

" Wait! Al you know what Winry's gonna wear?! Tell me!", I begged, clenching the pocket of the shirt he handed me tightly. Al's hand just came over and unclenched mine, insisting it would wrinkle the shirt if I kept it that way.

" I can't brother, that would hardly be fair if you knew what she was wearing but she didn't know what you were wearing. Wouldn't it?", Al declined, walking out of the room slowly; and leaving me with that stupid logic.

" BUT! I will say she is gonna look pretty hot brother, but you didn't hear it from me...", Al whispered around the corner, before disappearing into another room. I'm surprised by my own brothers words, " Hot" well thats odd. Winry's always been cute, or pretty, and sometimes even beautiful but I would never quite say hot. Hot is like other boys are gonna be attracted to her as well, why do I care though its just a "friend" date, right? ( Stupid Al...)

" Well better get dressed...", I say out loud to myself, walking to the bathroom. 5 minutes go by and I come out, looking pretty dress-casual and snazzy if I do say so myself. Its my version of a suit... so basically nothing like a suit. Pretty much same as always, except a white tank top and my black jacket the top collar up and unlatched. I'm wearing black jeans as usual and my belt, and some new boots that Al said he picked up for me a while back. (I don't believe that)

" Oops almost forgot...", I snap, remembering the body spray. I also know not to overdo it or I'll end up smelling like Colonel Mustang, ew.

*Shudders at thought*

* looks through cabinet carefully, but only finds perfume*

" Damn it. Al?", I call out, hoping that since he had clothes maybe he'll be miracle and have some body spray too.

" Catch!", I hear Al's voice coming from somewhere, but I can't see him; and then a small glass bottle comes flying towards me. My eyes widen with alarm, cause I really wasn't ready to catch it; but it hits me in the chest and falls into my jumbled arms. I let out a "pooh" of relief that the bottle didn't shatter on the floor, and open it up.

Upon uncapping the bottle I found it smelled kinda like home, not too strong or too weak; like something Winry would like. Like a limey oil with a sweet touch and a musty aftertone, I don't really know what I think of it.( I mean kinda like axe) It kind of like how Winry smells after she works for a long time, minus the musky aftertone; not that I like how she smells... and its not that I don't.. its just that.. shit...

" Hm?", I hum spraying a little into the air and walking through it a few times. Afterwards I set the bottle down on the bathroom counter, and go downstairs to check the time.

Its already 7:10 and my hair isn't even done yet! I decide that a ponytail will have to suffice, seeing as Al and granny are nowhere to be found; and I nervously pull it back. Tucking in a few stray hairs, but letting my bangs hang at the sides of my face I think it looks alright; so now I just wait. Picking up my red jacket and draping it over my shoulder, not aware of whether I'll need it or not.

**WINRY'S POV:**

" Damn, I'm gonna be late! I can't keep him waiting, he never was a very patient boy...", I nagged myself mentally, brushing some blush on my cheeks; I didn't know that soon I wouldn't even be needing it... ( XD)

Looking up closely in the mirror as I select my next piece, lip gloss not lipstick; lipstick looks terrible on me. I quickly glide on some of the pink hued peach flavored gloss, and grab my bag off my bed; nothing fancy like a purse just a red little clutch like bag.

One last look in the mirror, overall I don't look too fancy or cutesy; with my hair down all straight and neat I think I'm done. Giving one last look across my bed at my clock, I see its 7:14 and I also remember that I'm forgot the perfume. My eyes widen and I dive back onto my bed, struggling to get the cap off the pink heart shaped bottle; and growling at the clock.

" Damn... IT!", I screech, trying not to yell too loud; finally yanking it off and letting it fly across the room. Standing up again quickly, I spray some into the air and walk through it; two spritzes and I'm out the door!

Walking as fast as I can in these heels I sorta stumble down the hallway noisily, I'm almost positive that anyone in the whole house can hear me clattering around; so embarrassing. Finally I get to the end of the hallway and to the top of the stairs, looking down and seeing...him; I'm breathless. He is just standing there looking right up back at me, I can't believe it; he looks so good. His hair, his eyes, his clothes, him overall; he's smoking hot!

" I-um...", I let escape my mouth unintentionally, I don't even know what I was gonna say; but I can feel a blush swoop over my face. He doesn't say anything, but his cheeks brighten a bit; but its barely noticeable. I smile nervously, taking my first step down the stairs; why are my legs shaking?! As soon as my feet are on the solid level ground, I have to look up to see him; realizing that wow he really has grown. Still that same shine remains in his eyes, he's had it ever since we were small children; when I first noticed that spark was when I fell for him...

" You...you... look um... good..", Ed stutters, scratching the back of his head as I approach him. I feel my blush deepen, and I reach behind my back and grab my other wrist; I smile in return.

" You look... great too... so tall...", I gulped, trying to get my heart to slow down; watching him smile back as an informal thank you. Oh... whats that smell... its intoxicating... its... Ed! Is he wearing body spray? Oh my god I think he is, its smells amazing; so manly yet tropical.

" Hey guys...oh... you both look great! Well don't wanna let it get too dark go ahead you two, get outa here!", Al entered the room and bubbled, breaking the awkward silence; I'm actually kinda glad. This is a friend date, why is this even awkward? I look at Ed nervously, and he looks back as I feel Al grab my wrist from behind my back forcefully.

" Hey what are you-?", I hissed stopping in my tracks, feeling Ed's hand enter mine. Al grabbed Ed and Mine's hand and latched them together, gosh if we wanted to hold hands we would've done it ourselves!

" Al..", I mutter, but I don't really get mad, I like the feeling of Ed's hand in mine; I always have. My face gets even hotter, I feel my cheeks burning up; I swear I have a fever. I feel Al's hands pushing us out the doorway, as I stumble forward in these damned shoes; now I know why I never wore these shoes. ( They're impossible to walk in!)

" Bye bye!", Al giggled, shutting the door behind us quickly and without another word. I stand there, I don't want this to be awkward then I notice something; Ed didn't pull his hand away... butterflies!

" So do you wanna go, or stand here all night and act awkward?", I blurt without thinking my words through carefully, and seeing a shocked look appear on his face; then he just bursts into laughter.

I find myself laughing alongside him, as we begin to walk; to be honest it takes a little effort to say things like that. As much as Ed doesn't show it or hates to admit it, he really is fragile on the inside; physical wounds he has many but he has more emotional ones than anyone else. I'm just glad he took it the right way, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything; I felt like he just needed a bit of a push, something to break the ice if you will.

" Ya your right, there's a great place I wanna take you. Downtown. I hope you like steak!", Ed chuckled gleefully, ripping my attention up to his face; now smiling happily. I find myself unable to contain it, I laugh a little with him and smile contentedly; this is the man I wanna marry, he's the only one I wanna go through life with, only him...

" Ya, I like steak...", I beamed, squeezing his hand and seeing a small blush appear on the surface of his cheeks. He looked down at me, he seemed a little surprised to see me smiling back at him; but his lips regained their upward curve only moments later. As we walked on, I could see the lights of the town, so bright and shining; but not nearly as bright as our cheeks are... together.

**( We're still just friends, just clarifying nothing has happened...yet! hehe)**


	7. Drunk People (M)

_**This chapter ONLY so far is rated M for some mild sexual references and some stuff at the end so please, remember that its just mild. But I am required to tell you guys that about this chapter, so yeah! Enjoy...**_

" Finally here we are!", Ed announces, even though I'm the only one here with him. We walk into a bright restaurant, and honestly I'm surprised that they allow minors in here; they got a big-ass bar up in here! It's not loud or anything, besides all the drunk guys crawling around; and at the end of the night Ed better not be one of them. I have a bad feeling about Ed drinking alcohol, it wouldn't end well; he's kinda a dumbass sometimes. (Then again you already know that don't you?)

" Welcome, would you like a seat at a table or the bar?", A lady in an especially short black dress and wild red lipstick asks us, as she approaches us with her little clipboard. Ed squeezes my hand as if it was a matter of question, duh a table; were not old enough to sit at the bar.

" Uh a table please.", I answer for him, seeing as he doesn't appear to plan on saying anything; what's up with him? The lady smiles at us, revealing scary bright white teeth; as she escorts us over to a table near the front. You can almost smell the desperation of these alcohol induced men, just rolling the dice and hoping to make one of these girls drunk enough to get lucky; because believe me by the looks of these men a woman would have to be pretty damn drunk to sleep with one of them.

" Here we are, I'll be back in a moment to take your order. In the mean time can I get you a drink, maybe some wine or a margarita for the lady?", The woman suggested innocently, and I know she's just doing her job but who is she kidding!? We definitely do not look older than 20, much less older than 21. Ed just turned 20 and I'm about to, there's no way were ordering a "drink".

" Um just water for me ma'm. The same for him.", I cut Ed off, seeing he's about to say something; and that cute smirk on his face means it doesn't bode well. I don't know if he's trying to be cute or what, maybe manly; but I just call it stupid. The woman nodded lightly, and scurried away; thank god! I take a deep breath and turn to look at Ed, he looks a bit flushed and yet he also looks painfully pale; what's up?

" Ed are you ok?", I bugged, looking into his eyes; and he seems to be ok just really hot or nervous or something. After I say his name though, he regains most facial color and becomes normal Ed; the studmuffin bishie!

" Ya, why do you ask?", He replies, sounding cool and level headed. I open my mouth to air my concerns but decide against it, not wanting to create tension or worrying. I just look in his eyes, he has something wrong I just know it; he has a bad feeling about this place just like me.

" No..no reason...", I sigh, looking down at the menu even though I already know what I'm gonna order. But Ed continues staring at me, I can feel his eyes scanning me; its unnerving. I feel my face heat up though, cause its not like a menacing stare; its like an "I'm checking you out" stare. I take a deep breath, letting a blast of air out through my mouth; my cheeks expanding extensively.

" Um can-can you just excuse me? I-I need to use the restroom...", Ed sputters, standing up uneasily and turning the other way to the bathrooms. I don't have anything to say though, I don't know what's up with him tonight; is it me? I hear a whistle coming from behind me though, turning to find a seriously drunk guy standing behind me; and staring at my ass. I just roll my eyes, this is why I never come to town to eat; this is why me and granny alway eat dinner at home together!

" Hey hot stuff, you, me minus the sexy dress, my place?", The man mumbled, filling the air around him with the smell of beer and vodka. I back up in my chair, that is an intense alcoholic smell right there, and its nasty! This guy is a grade A alcoholic lunatic, looking to take on a 19 year old girl for the night; bastard.

" No thanks, I think I'll pass. Not even if I was drunk enough to pass out...", I retort, looking back at the table with disgust. Thats when I feel it, a hand whip across my ass; he just spanked my ass! I whip my head around and stand up out of my seat, rage filled; but unfortunately in this outfit I'm not very threatening. Plus I don't even have my wrench to bash some heads in with, he's just standing there smirking and giggling like an idiot.

" Damn! That is one sexy ass, c'mon darling.", He continues to coax me, reaching for my breasts. I slap his hand away and push him back, watching as he stumbles back into the bar; taking a swig of whatever alcoholic beverage is there. These are the kind of men who make me sick, just trying to take advantage of women all the time; filthy bastards!

" Back off double drunk bastard, I'm not interested!", I bark, drawing the attention of other men around the bar area.

* * *

Then the next thing I know I'm out back of the building, being force stripped by drunk men with outrageous sex drives; hello I'm being raped here!

" Help! Ed!", I find myself screaming and crying struggling against the cement as they tear at my clothing; trying to pull the straps off my arms to get my dress down. Men splashing drinks all over the place, laughing and shouting; trying to get me to drink as well.

" Please, just-just let me go...", I beg, running out of tears and hope as they begin to win. They simply howl with laughter, taking another round of shots; as they finally succeed at removing the straps of my dress from my shoulders.

" Winry! Is that you!?", I hear Ed's voice call out urgently, I think he found me; the men turn towards where the voice is coming from suspiciously. But one man still holds me down harshly as to not let me escape, one of the men picking up a bat and walking over to the corner where Ed is.

" Ed! A mans coming and he's got a-hmhmhmhm!", I feel my voice being muffled by the large mans hand, obviously not too pleased by my decision; cause I find that same hand striking me across the face. I squeak, the pain is overpowering and tears come forth once again; as a quaking hand comes to my cheek where it was struck harshly. It begins to get hot and burn, how could someone do that to a girl!? I feel a man under my skirt, teasing at my spanks; tugging on the elastic of the waistband viciously.

"Oof!", We all hear an unidentifiable voice bellow from around the corner, but my mind is telling me they got Ed; making even more tears fall from my eyes. I can't stand it anymore, they can mess with me all they want to; but hurting Ed thats crossing an unthinkable line!

" You dirty bastards!", I scream, writhing in the man's grip attempting desperately to escape; to no avail. The men just keep laughing, slipping the dress down my body and teasing my chest. This is pure hell, I just hope Ed's ok...

" Leave her alone!", I hear Ed's voice call out again. Looking up from the ground to see him standing there, little drops of blood running down his right cheek. Other than that there isn't any physical injury I can see, and I'm a bit relieved; but these guys are gonna pound Ed into a pulp! Sure he did grow a lot but he's nothing compared to these guys, he doesn't stand a chance; unless...

" Hehe and who's gonna make me?", The largest man scoffs, letting go of me and letting one of the smaller men hold me back. He rips me off the ground, holding me by the neck; a sharp knife held to my throat. I think I'm going to pass out from fear here, I am going to die; I don't wanna dies here! But if I am there is one thing I wanna say...

" Ed please don't... I.. I have to say it! I- I love you Ed! I really, really do! So please don't get yourself get killed, just go...", I choked, the man threatening my every word; by making a small cut in my neck. I cringe from the pain, assuming this was a warning not to speak again; trembling as the blood from the wound drips to the ground. My eyes are barely open, I'm too afraid to see this play out; but I see Ed's eyes light up after he hears me admit that I love him. Then they harden again after he cuts me, I fear I have just given him more motivation here.

" Fine, I'll go...", He lies, I can tell by that look in his eyes that he's gonna try something risky and stupid; but he is a pretty good actor I think they fell for it. I see him wringing his hands as he turns to leave, he's gonna use alchemy; I try to keep myself from smirking cause I have a feeling we're both gonna get away alive. The men just snicker and laugh, as Ed seemingly wimps out on me.

" Smart choice boy, and if you're smart, you won't tell anyone about what you saw here tonight. Just forget it ever happened.", The big one advised, making Ed stop at his voice; I knew it... he shouldn't have said that, he really shouldn't have said that. Ed just looks forward still, not a response but he doesn't move from where he's standing.

" Haha! You see I never was one for forgetting the past...", Ed laughs, holding up his state alchemists watch from his cloak; and scaring the shit out of everyone around me.

" He's a state alchemist! That little pipsqueaks a state alchemist!", One of them hollers, throwing them into a bit of a frenzy but, the man holding me tightens his grip around me. hearing them call him pipsqueak Ed doesn't even hesitate, slamming his hands into the building beside us, making the bricks glow for half a second; they are now under his power.

Seconds later, a large and thin fist like brick structure shoots out of the wall; sending the guy holding onto me flying! The men quickly turn their heads towards me, now free and in awe of his powers still. I am a mechanic and have a way with tools, so the knife he dropped should do fine as defense for now; or rather it was bitch slapped out of him really hard. I swoop down in a panic, grabbing the knife and looking at the men charging towards me; their fists pointed towards me.

" Take this bitches!", I screech, spinning myself in a rapid circle just as there in range; throwing the knife like a boomerang. Never underestimate the strength or the cleverness of an automail mechanic ok? Ed and I watch from separate sides, as the knife rips through each man's throat as it flies by; eventually landing off to the side drenched in there neck blood. The men fall to their knees clenching their hands over their gaping throat wounds, bound to bleed out if they take anymore damage from us.

" You... win..", The boss gasps out, more blood leaking from his throat with each painful word. I just frown mercilessly at these men they certainly deserve this; but I also hope they live... I don't have the right to take that away from them, neither does Ed or Al or the military in general; if there gonna die its not gonna be at my hand. I pull one strap up over my shoulder again, the other one snapped by the men; and making sure whats left of my skirt is down over my thighs. Running past them and towards Ed, more tears leaking from my eyes; I thought I was never gonna see him again!

" E-Ed!", I sob, falling into his arms; shaking still. He accepts me gratefully, wrapping his arms around me tightly; letting me sob against his chest deeply. So much fear and pain escaping in my cries, I don't even know how to stop right now.

" I-I thought I'd lost you Ed, I was gonna die. They almost killed me, Ed I was so scared I was gonna die back there. But I was more scared that they had killed you, I can't lose you, not now, not ever! Don't leave me Ed, never! I need you, stay by my side!", I continue to wail, finally looking up at his face and seeing the bittersweet smile creasing his lips. I feel him interlace his fingers with mine and kiss me on my forehead, knocking the air out of me; I can't cry anymore...

" You know what? It'd make it a whole lot easier to stay by your side if you'd marry me Winry...", Ed popped, knocking the wind out of me; now his full smile. Is- is he serious, did he just ask me to marry him?! By the caring look on his face I can tell he's not joking, I love him so much!

" Yes Ed, I would love to marry you!", I gasped, still taking in what he had asked me. Grabbing my neck though, cause every word hurts from that cut that guy made on my throat, which is still bleeding and the fat lip that smack gave me! Ed's face seems to light up then falter, grabbing me and holding me up; forcing my hand away to see the wound.

" Winry! I gotta get you home, c'mon I'll carry you.", Ed ordered, beginning to move his arms to pick me up; but I raise my arm in front of him halting his movement. A small smirk creeping across my lips, I look in his eyes.

" Wait! Kiss me first!", I demand, trying to distract myself from the burning agony that is my head right now. I see Ed's cheeks turn bright red, and if I wasn't hurting so bad I might have laughed; but he looks confused.

" But Winry you're ne-" " I don't care, kiss me first. I'm not going to get any better till your lips touch mine!", I interjected, still looking into his deep golden eyes. They still look hesitant, he has always had an obsession with prioritizing; but by the look in his eyes now he's willing to make an exception.

" Well if it'll make you feel better...", He returned my smirk, leaning in and kissing my lips softly; I feel a piercing pain in my jaw as our lips connect but I don't even care. After everything thats happened tonight, I'm not gonna let a little pain stop me from getting this; what I've wanted for almost 20 years now!

I feel my arms reach up for his shoulders, wrapping around his neck; but unfortunately I can't kiss him back with too much pressure, my lip will split. Still this feels amazing, the passion, and how it could feel so romantic behind an old skanky bar/restaurant in the dark with a bunch of thugs dying behind you! I can feel his body heat adding to mine, as our bodies get closer to each other; only lasting for a few seconds. Still even as he pulls away, I can't stop my cheeks from lighting up, and the butterflies from fluttering around my stomach; I feel all girly and its kinda nice.

" Wow! I'm not sure which one I like better now, your lips or automail? Its really tough, I might need to check your lips again; I didn't get enough to tell.", I giggled playfully, watching another smile play across Ed's lips; as he kissed me again. Feeling his arms curl around my back, closing my eyes again; absorbing the feeling and realizing another thing. Again he pulls his lips off of mine, and I bite my lower lips; as if I'm judging.

" Definitely, your lips win hands down...but I might have to take a recount later at home...ack!", I try to flirt, grasping my neck again; my breathing faltering from all the talking. Ed chuckles a little, not hesitating to sweep me off my feet and up into his arms gently. Not exactly a fairytale setting but his smile makes up for it, as I close my eyes; burying my head in his shirt and slowing my heartrate down. I look up once more at his face, as he kisses my forehead before I fall asleep in his arms...

(( What a night!) ( I wonder how we're gonna tell Al and Granny that me and Ed are getting married? Oh well all things to worry about later...))

**EDWARD'S POV:**

(( Wow finally, that restaurant is where I wanted to take Winry to purpose, but it turns out I'd be proposing behind that restaurant; go figure! I was so nervous and when she asked me if I was ok, I felt like I was gonna throw up; thats when I went to the bathroom. I never should have left her alone in a restaurant like that, I should have known; Winry does look pretty damn sexy tonight! They don't just attack any girl, then again those men were really drunk; and Winry doesn't go down without a fight.

Oh well I'm gonna take care of her until she's fully recovered, then we can talk about getting married; I can't believe she said yes. I'm so relieved, it would have been so embarrassing if she had rejected me; and I love her, I really, really do! Once she said that she loved me, I didn't know if she meant it but I couldn't hold back that question any more; it was exactly what I wanted to hear. Winry actually accepted my marriage proposal, we're getting MARRIED! Woohoo! Take that Al, how's that for a "friend" date?))

* * *

**Finally at home...**

" Ed! Winry!", I can hear Al already, approaching the doorway with joy that we're back; probably wanting to know how it went. I just keep walking as he moves seeing that I'm carrying Winry, and a scared looks settles into his face where that smile used to be. I assume he also notices the cut in her neck thats oozing blood down my white tank top, cause he rushes into the kitchen to grab some paper towels right away.

" Brother, what the hell happened?!", Al whisper screamed, seeing that Winry is sleeping; cause when she's sleeping she doesn't feel the pain of her wounds. I just sigh, there's not much I feel about revisiting about tonight; besides those kisses and that proposal...

" She was attacked by some sex thirsty drunk bastards at the bar while I was in the bathroom. They pulled her out back and tried to strip her, when she tried to call for help they cut her throat. But I got there in time and saved her, so calm down; she's gonna be ok when she wakes up. Its not a very deep wound, and the swelling in her lips and cheek should go down soon; she got hit by one of them. Bastards...", I growled, remembering there demented view on her; they way they laughed and abused her.

I'm gonna protect her from now on, cause now I see something I obviously didn't see before. My goal has been to protect myself and the people around me, but I haven't been protecting one very important person... She's the person who's the most important to me as well, ironic huh?

" I love her Al, I really really do...", I finally admit, stroking my hand through her hair lightly; wishing she'd open those big blue eyes for me and smile that beautiful smile of hers. Al doesn't seem shocked that I do, but her jaw drops at me saying it in front of her; even though she isn't even conscious. I look at him to see a big grin spread across his face, an "I told you so" grin; Al don't say it...

" I told you so! Now all you gotta do is ask her out and see if she feels the same way!", Al proposed, looking at both us; as Winry begins to wake up. She begins to sit up, wincing from the pain; and reaching down to feel the paper-towels taped over the wound. She smiles at me, her eyes drifting open slowly; I feel her hand land on my cheek. This time it was her turn I guess, go ahead and say it.

" I just wanna apologize in advance for what I'm about to do...", Winry smiled, making me laugh a bit; apparently neither of us minding that Al is standing right there wondering what's going on. She leans in, kissing my lips softly but, passionately as I gratefully return the kiss; pushing onto hers firmly, hopefully not hurting her.

*gasp* "Your guys! You guys are dating!", Al exclaimed in a fangirl type manner; staring at us wide eyed. I feel Winry's lips hook me and unhook me over and over again, making me desire more and more; wow thats the power of a kiss I guess, with the right person at least. Finally we release to breath, just smirking at each other with satisfaction. Winry starts to get up, and I help her with her uneasy footwork; seeing as she was just beaten by a group of drunk men.

" No Al, we're not dating... C'mon Ed its late...", Winry yawns as we walk up the stairs slowly; leaving Al in suspense over by the couch. Believe me when I tell you that Al is curious, he hates not knowing things; he's a truth seeker so leaving him with a half-ass answer like that just won't suffice in his mind.

* * *

" Here we are.", I warned, before helping her up and into her bed carefully; treating her like a china doll, she's so delicate. I see her as she rolls over to the other side of the bed, turning to look at me with a blush.

" Pl-please stay Ed...", She convinced me, those big blue eyes and her frail skin; its no bother. I nod and smile, but first pulling my jacket off quickly; my shirt coming off next. I turn to look at Winry, and I thought her face was red before...

" Why'd you take your shirt off Ed?!", Winry exclaimed, pulling the covers up and over her face to show her surprise. I just chuckle, picking the shirt up off the floor and showing her how its drenched in her neck blood; and she makes a small "o" shape with her mouth, pulling the covers off her face.

" You didn't think...?", I ask, suddenly realizing why she was freaking out; Winry what the hell!? Winry just shook her head really fast and hard, insisting thats not what she was thinking. Making me laugh some more as I lay down next to her, sometimes she can be silliest person.

" If you keep shaking your head like that your necks gonna start bleeding again. And about that... we could if you want to... or we could wait till after we get y'know married. It's your choice...", I reasoned, giving her a pressure free choice; I don't know if she wants children yet or not. I want kids, I want a family and I think she does too; I'm just not totally sure she does. I watch her face, even though I can tell she's trying to hide it from view; I wonder what she's thinking...

" By about that... you mean have sex right?", Winry blurted, obviously considering it. I feel my face turn intensely red just hearing that word, its an awkward sounding word; I don't really like it much. Nonetheless I nod lightly, seeing as that is what I technically meant. Her face turns a shade of red I've never seen it turn before, its kinda cute.

" Well since were getting married... I guess its fine right?", She finally decides, and honestly I'm surprised to hear her accept. As she slides the only dress strap on her shoulder off. I take a deep gulp, _this is about to happen; this is seriously about to happen..._


	8. Not Pregnant?

_**EDWARD'S POV:**_

((I just wanna let you know up front we did not actually end up " doing it", we both figured we were too tired after some more consideration and just fell asleep. So I'm sorry to all the people I may or may not have gotten excited about that.))

_In The Morning..._

" Ed wake up.", I hear Winry's voice Echo through my head quietly, over and over again; even though its quiet its still quite annoying. I feel my hands rubbing my eyes harshly, I need to open my eyes or I feel like she might never stop harassing me.

" Alright alright! Get off my back woman!", I whine, opening my eyes into little squints and seeing Winry smiling down on me. I have a momentary mental lapse and totaly forget what happened last night and what's going on for like half a second. And tear the covers off in a panic, jumping to my feet unsteadily. I see Winry just sit at the edge of the bed, looking down at me like I'm crazy; probably wondering what's wrong with me. Then I see the scar on her neck and remember everything, also how much I wanted to slit the throats of all those men; oh wait... we did!

" Well goodmorning to you too Ed...", Winry laughed sarcastically, standing up now; and fixing her dress a bit, holding it on her body. I see her smile looking at my chest, making me blush intensely; my bodies not that good is it?

" Sorry, I just freaked out; I forgot you were there when I woke up... Anyway I'd better go get dressed.", I apologize, turning and heading for the door; escaping her stares. Winry says nothing more as I leave the room, closing the door behind me; I need a second to clear my head... and put on a shirt. Finding my suitcase in the hallway, a million thoughts run through my head as I tear through it. I settle on a black T-shirt, I don't remember getting it; but apparently I did cause its in my bag and in my size.

" Hey brother!", I hear that same irritating voice ring in my head, as Al ( a morning person) makes his way down to me (Not a morning person). I sigh, pulling the shirt down over my waist and flashing a small smile in his direction; he is just trying to be nice and I know that.

" Hey Al, how's it going?", I yawn, stretching out a bit and heading towards the staircase; mornings are always sucky, but for some reason I feel a little better than usual. Probably cause I proposed to Winry last night, I wonder if she's gonna want some big-ass wedding; not that I have a problem with that or anything. She can plan our whole wedding, but I wonder what its gonna be like; I never really pictured myself in a tux.

" Its going good brother. Except one thing has been eating at me all night and this morning, what did Winry mean when she said you weren't dating. But you guys are together, and not dating; please explain.", Al asks me, following me down the stairs for breakfast; his little curious eyes piercing my body. I don't even have to look at him, I can feel his eyes scanning me for any sign of a legitimate answer. I simply chuckle as I open the fridge in the kitchen, how silly; its such a big deal, I'll let someone else tell him.

" I'll let Winry tell you, I think she'd like to be the one to deliver that news...", I denied, keeping him in suspense even longer. Finally finding some sausage links wrapped in cellophane in the side of the fridge and practically drooling. I hear footsteps padding into the room behind me, and turn to find its Winry; whaddya know?

" Speak of the devil!", Al shouts as Winry takes a seat at the counter next to Al, while I set down a carton of juice with half a cold sausage in sticking out of my mouth; I never was one with table manners. I see Winry smile at me, and I smile in return; I mean why shouldn't I, she hasn't done anything wrong.

" Hey Al, goodmorning!", Winry greets Al, as I close the refrigerator door and grab a glass from the cabinet. It seems awkwardly quiet in here this morning for some reason, I think Winry's nervous or something; but what about?

_**WINRY'S POV:**_

Al's just smiling at me and nodding, its really starting to freak me out; its almost like he knows something he shouldn't. I just look at Ed, he's taking a swig of orange juice though and doesn't notice; leaving an orange mustache behind on his face. I have to stifle a giggle, and he just makes a small mad/happy face at me; I so cute!

Ed puts out a second cup on the counter and pours some in, he knows I love orange juice; and I smile extra wide in his direction for it. Not talking so far, just oddly vivid facial expressions; awkward... I pick it up and take a big swig from the cup, so refreshing!

" Winry, what's up between you and brother?!", Al blurts suddenly, making me spit out all the juice in my mouth with shock; luckily just missing Ed's body. Still I choke a little and start coughing like mad, both boys faces wide with surprise at my sudden sprinkler imitation; Ed rushing behind me and patting my back to try and help. Al makes a guilty face, knowing he probably shouldn't have asked that right when I was drinking; its just common sense.

" Well Al... So on the friend date last night... Me and Ed...", I started, multiple beginnings coming out but no explanations; Al's brow creasing with anticipation. Suddenly Al snaps his fingers and smiles, oh no!

" I know what it is, Ed finally did it didn't he?!", Al guessed, knocking the wind out of me yet again; did he really figure it out. I just nod, looking down but not in embarrassment; in shock.

" You guys! Finally! Winry's finally pregnant!", Al shouted, forcing both me and Ed to look up and almost explode; I just hope granny didn't hear that. What the hell where did he get an idea like that!?

" Al! No, I'm not pregnant! -The hell, where'd you get an idea like that!? Nothing like that!", I insist, waving my hands in front of my face frantically; Ed doing the same behind me. Al's expression fades quickly, and he cocks his head in confusion; we still haven't told him what it is. I sigh, laying my hands on the counter; I am so happy I just don't know how to say it.

A few seconds later I look up, as I feel Ed's hands lay themselves on top of mine softly; squeezing them with support. Looking into Ed's eyes I know I can tell Al now, he'll be excited and supportive just like I hope he'll be!

" Al... last night... Ed asked me to marry him... and I said yes... We're getting married...", I finally admit, looking into his eyes; and I see something light up. A look of pure shock surrounding his atmosphere, then a gigantic smile taking over as he lunges towards Ed. He grabs Ed in a man hug, whispering something that I can't hear in Ed's ear; then they both laugh so I know it was something stupid.

"Again, finally! This is long overdue you two!", Al scolded, pointing at Ed and I as he pulls me into his arms; both of us smiling like idiots. I can't believe it, sometimes Al is so ridiculous; although I guess I do agree a bit that the kiss was long overdue.

" Come here, I have to do a retest remember...", I whisper as my face gets closer to Ed's, watching his smile grow larger; his bright white teeth shining. Sometimes he can be really bashful around other people, but I could see it in the way he looked at me last night; he does love me. The way he asked me to marry him, it was so cute and romantic; when he kissed me...

" I-I love you Winry, so, so much!", Ed burst, shocking me pretty bad, considering he was just all shy about it a second ago. He smiles, a blush lighting up his cheeks; as he kisses me lightly on the lips. I feel the tingle, kissing him back a little bit; mostly just taking in his words. ( He finally said it, he loves me!) Pulling my lips off his slowly, I can feel his hands searching for a grip on my waist; and he finds it. I feel my my feet leaving the ground as Ed lifts me up into the air, wow he really is strong; this is too cute of him!

" Ed! I-I love you too...", I laugh, smiling back down at him with all my heart; he has such a good heart. He would gladly give his own life fighting for someone elses, thats just the kind of person he is; and I love him even more for it. I see his golden eyes, his beautiful smile, his golden hair, his bravery and boldness dangerously combined with his idiosy.


End file.
